Love in the Strangest Places
by Marci
Summary: *Chapter Nine!* B/V CC/G 18/K A/U Woo! Bulma and Chi-Chi find they have the same fate and are sent to boarding school for their high school senior years. But little do they know what awaits them there...R/R!! Rating will change later.
1. The News

Well this is new for me. All the Z-fighters and others are either 17 or 18. Read and Review!! And if you don't like it, then pooh on you!! Because I do!! :P  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"But dad!!" Bulma pleaded, pulling on his shirt sleeve.  
  
"No buts missy!" he yelled back. "When summer's over you're going to the West City Boarding School!!"  
  
"But summer will be over in two weeks!"  
  
"I'm aware. You best hurry up and pack your things."  
  
"But why!!? My grades are almost perfect!!"  
  
"You think this is because of your grades!?" She nodded. "Well think again!!"  
  
"I don't know what I did to deserve this but I'll change!!"  
  
"Let's see, where should I begin? Graffiti on the school, cherry bombs in the bathroom…both girls and boys!…pulling the fire alarm numerous times...Should I continue?" he asked narrowing his eyebrow at her.  
  
"Those were harmless pranks daddy. Please. I swear I'll never do anything like that again. Please reconsider!!"  
  
"No, not this time Bulma! I've made up my mind!"  
  
"But dad! Its my senior year!! And all my friends are here! And-"  
  
"I don't care if it is your senior year or any of that!! You should have thought about that before you did all those things you did!!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"This conversation is over!!" he shouted, and left.  
  
"I hate you!!!!!" she screamed, throwing her lamp at the closed door. She curled up into a ball on her bed, and cried into her pillow. But before she could get too involved in her tears, her phone rang (Ok, Bulma's a rich high school girl. Of course she's going to have her own phone). "Hello." Her voice was a bit scratchy from crying.  
  
"Hi Bulma, it's Chi-Chi," her best friend said, her voice sounding strained as well.  
  
"Cheech, what's wrong?" she asked forgetting her own dilemma for the moment.  
  
"My dad is…is…" she began, chocked with tears. "…He's…he's sending me to a boarding school!!"  
  
"What!? Are you serious!!?" Bulma cheered. "Where?"  
  
"Well don't sound too upset Bulma," Chi-Chi hissed about to hang up.  
  
"Wait! My dad's sending me too. I guess we really didn't get away with half the stuff we did huh?" she giggled.  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right…This sucks. Senior year!! I mean could they be more cruel!?"  
  
"Not if they tried. So where are you going?"  
  
"West City Boarding School. Ugh, bunch of snobs and jerks."  
  
"Are you serious!!?"  
  
"No I'm lying," she sighed sarcastically. "Of course I'm serious. You're probably going to some place like Silver City. That's where all the really rich families send their delinquents."  
  
"No, I'm going to West City too!!" She never thought she'd be so happy to be going there.  
  
"Oh Kami!! I guess our parents aren't as smart as they thought."  
  
"Yeah I know, well I'm going to call Yamcha, then get to bed. Night Chi-Chi."  
  
"Night Bulma."  
  
Bulma sighed deeply, she was so relieved that Chi-Chi was going too. Now she'd know at least one person there. Maybe they could even share a room together. Then she thought of Yamcha, her boyfriend since the sixth grade. How would she tell him? How would he react? Did she even trust him enough to be with him and go away? He had been unfaithful in the past, and now he'd have better opportunity to do so. "I'm not going to worry about that now," she said to herself, picking up the phone and dialing his number.  
  
"Hello?" He answered the phone half asleep.  
  
"Yamcha hey. Its Bulma!"  
  
"Oh, hey babe. Its late, what's up?"  
  
"Sorry about the hour, but I couldn't sleep, and I just had to tell you something before you heard it from someone else."  
  
"Tell me something?" Right away his ears perked up, and he was awake. "What's going on Bulma?" he asked accusingly.  
  
"Well as you know me and Chi-Chi weren't exactly the poster children for good behavior last year and so-"  
  
"What's that got to do with anything?" he interrupted, egger to hear what she really called him for. He'd seen her at the mall a few weeks before with some other guy, he was waiting for her to confess that she'd been cheating on him.  
  
"With what I have to tell you? Everything Yamcha…I'm just going to say this and get it over with, no use in dragging it on…My dad's forcing me to go to boarding school for my senior year," she gasped, holding a hand to her chest.  
  
"I knew it!! Wait…Did you say boarding school?" he asked, thinking he'd heard wrong.  
  
"Yes, what did you think I said? What did you think you knew?"  
  
"Oh nothing, just thought you said something else. That's all. Nothing really. So, boarding school? Why? What happened?" He barely sounded concerned, he was concentrating more on covering his mistake.  
  
"Yamcha…" she scolded. "What did you think I said?"  
  
"I…Umm…"  
  
"Yamcha." Her voice became more stern.  
  
"Who were you at the mall with a couple of weeks ago!?" he shouted, then held his hand to his mouth, wishing he hadn't said that.  
  
"What!!? You spied on me!!? And are accusing me of cheating!?"  
  
"Who-"  
  
"He's my cousin Evan!! My cousin!! I'm not you Yamcha!!"  
  
"Cousin? Oh…" He'd never been more embarrassed in his life.  
  
"Oh!? That's all you have to say!!? You know what? I was considering breaking up with you before I left, because I was afraid you'd cheat on me and hurt me more!! Well, I am breaking up with you, just for different reasons!! Good-Bye and Good Night!!" she hissed, and slammed the phone down. She'd never been more mad at anyone in her entire life. Not even her father sending her to boarding school made her that mad. She couldn't believe he'd accuse her of such a thing!!  
  
She decided not to let it get to get too much. They'd been drifting apart as it was anyway, it was only a matter of time before they finally split. And besides, she didn't feel the same way she used to for him. He'd been her first boyfriend, first kiss, first love. She'd lost her virginity to him, and his to her. She didn't know how long it would be until she was completely over him. Or maybe it wasn't so much him, as the hurt of a break- up and being single. Sure they'd broken up before, and he had always dated other girls, but then in the end he would always come back to her. And she, being a fool, would wait and accept him back when he did come. "Well not this time," she proclaimed to a picture of him on her night stand. "We're over for good." She took the framed picture and threw it against the wall, the glass shattering to bits. She then got up and took his picture and ripped it until it was confetti.  
  
  
  
---Well that was chapter one!! WooHoo!! I wrote that in like 10 minutes. LOL! But I like it!!  
  
Next time: Summer's over, and Bulma and Chi-Chi are on their way to boarding school. There they meet a few friends that seem perfect for them, and a few unlikely ones…Dunt dunt dunt!! (Well let's see, this is a B/V CC/G 18/K fic, I wonder who they could possibly meet…It's a mystery…Heehee!!) 


	2. Roommate from hell

Two weeks had past, and summer was finally over. Bulma groaned as she awoke one morning. "Well, tomorrow's the big day," she sighed as she stretched and got out of bed.  
  
"Bulma!!" Mrs. Briefs chirped from the foot of the stairs. "Breakfast!!"  
  
"Coming mom!!" she called back, slipping on her bathrobe and slippers and heading for the kitchen. "Today's the last day of a normal life."  
  
"Good morning Princess. How'd you sleep?" Dr. Briefs asked his daughter as she took a seat at the table across from him, and poured a cup of orange juice.  
  
"Fine" she replied bitterly. Though she was not as mad as she'd been before at her father, she still acted that way to him. If she acted any less mad he might catch on, and fine out Chi-Chi is attending the same school. And then he would surely change where she was going, while he still had time.  
  
"Now come on Bulma. Its not as bad as you're making it out to be. You'll make friends there, and before you know it you'll be graduated and to college. And you won't even talk to your old high school friends, except at reunions."  
  
"And that's supposed to make me want to go? Honestly daddy, you don't know me well at all. Please, just let me eat in peace and enjoy my last day here."  
  
"Alright. But you'll change your mind about West City soon enough."  
  
"Sure dad," she said sarcastically, then proceeded to get some cereal.  
  
* * *  
  
"So did they suspect anything Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked later that night while they were driving back from a movie. The only reason her parents let her go out so late on a school night was because it was her last night at home.  
  
"Not a thing," she replied with a smile. "I'm a good actress."  
  
"Good thing for that."  
  
"So you all packed and ready for West City tomorrow?"  
  
"Yup, you?"  
  
"Yeah, I've been packed for a week."  
  
"What about you and Yamcha? You two still fighting?"  
  
"It wasn't a fight Chi-Chi!" Bulma shouted, making her friend shrink back. "Sorry…It wasn't a fight. We broke up for good."  
  
"Has he called you yet?"  
  
"No," she sighed, almost wishing he had. That way she knew she was still wanted by someone, even if it was a worthless jerk like Yamcha.  
  
"Well here's your house."  
  
"Yeah," she said solemnly, getting out of the car.  
  
"See you sometime tomorrow! Bye!!" Chi-Chi yelled to Bulma who was already half way to the house.  
  
"You're a half an hour late," Dr. Briefs said to Bulma as she came in the door.  
  
"Give me a break dad. You're ending my life tomorrow."  
  
"Fine. Just be ready by 8:00 tomorrow morning," he said, then turned to leave. "Oh, and that Yamcha called for you about an hour ago. Sounded urgent, you might want to call him back tonight."  
  
"Arg…Yamcha…Thanks dad. Good night." She slowly trudged to her room, not in the least bit in a rush to call him. "That jerk, what the hell could he possibly want?" She changed into her slightly revealing night gown, crawled into bed, her back on the headboard, and dialed his number.  
  
"Hello." He sounded awful.  
  
"Yamcha, its Bulma. I'm just returning your call to tell you not to call me." She was about to hang up the phone when he said something.  
  
"Wait. I love you…"  
  
"What did you just say?" Sure he'd said that to her before, but this time he actually sounded sincere. But he hadn't won her back, yet.  
  
"I said…I-I…I love you Bulma. Please, give me another chance. I need you…"  
  
"Yamcha, please don't do this. Its not going to work this time, and all you're doing is making a fool of yourself."  
  
"I don't care if I'm making a fool of myself. I have to say this. I can't live without you. I've made mistakes in the past, but I'm different now (How many guys have said THAT before? Sheesh, what a fake…)."  
  
"Well…Umm…no. No Yamcha! I'm not taking you back this time!!" she yelled, then hung up the phone. "I can't believe I almost said yes!! Uh!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Bulma!!" her father yelled, shaking her awake. "Its 8:15! You need to be at the school in a half an hour!!"  
  
"I'm up, I'm up," she mumbled half asleep.  
  
"Bulma!!"  
  
"Ahh!! Ok! Ok!!" she yelled, stumbling out of bed and into her bathroom. "Damn father, waking me up so early…who does he think he is?…He's got some nerve…" She mumbled nearly inaudible insults and curses to her father from the shower, still half asleep and occasionally nodding off.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sorry we're late," Dr. Briefs said to one of the women at the front desk.  
  
"That's quite alright sir. We're just happy to have young…"  
  
"Bulma."  
  
"Young Bulma here at our school. I'm sure she'll fit in wonderfully."  
  
*If I was a mindless Barbie doll* Bulma thought to herself, with a smile on her face. She was going to raise hell here.  
  
"Now if you go down the hall and to the right, they're holding a commencement ceremony in the auditorium. Then rooms will be assigned and schedules will be distributed."  
  
"Thank you Miss." He bent forward slightly to read her name tag. "Waters. I'm sure Bulma will just love it here once she's all settled in."  
  
"Well she was a little too perky," Bulma stated as her father practically dragged her to the auditorium. "This sucks…"  
  
"Bite your tongue Bulma!" He shouted under a whisper. "Now you will pay attention to everything that is said in there. Now come on." He pulled her by her arm, and into the huge auditorium. It was so big it could fit a small country.  
  
The ceremony lasted a good hour or so, and the only reason she was awake for the whole thing was because her father continually jabbed his elbow in her side. Luckily for her she didn't see Chi-Chi at all. Of course she wondered how she could find any one person in such a huge place.  
  
The boy that had been sitting next to her had most of her attention during the presentation though. He looked as unhappy to be there as she did, and like her, wasn't afraid to show it. He sat ridged like an army officer, his arms crossed and a set glare at the stage. His perfectly chiseled features made her stare blankly at him, until she of course caught herself and made it less obvious. Though his face isn't what caught her attention. It was his hair. Jet black, and it stood wildly up on end (If you haven't figured it out by now, its VEGETA!! Heehee). The man sitting next to him had a strong resemblance of him, though he had a beard and mustache, he was obviously his father.  
  
"Ok now, you're assigned to room 45D," Dr. Briefs said looking at the paper they'd been given after commencement. "42…43…44…Ah! 45! Here we are!" he cheered.  
  
"Woo fricken Hoo," Bulma huffed, following her father into the room. It was nothing like she'd expected. In movies she'd seen where kids went to boarding schools the room were always the same. A few beds, a closet, and a few dressers. But this room was nothing short of spectacular. "Wow," she gasped shoving her father aside and taking in the room.  
  
On the far right were three beds, all with night stands and lamps and such. Then in the middle of the room there was a huge sofa and TV. Near the door where they came in was a small corner kitchen: a microwave, sink and mini- fridge. To the far left was a door which led to the bathroom that had everything except a shower. There were huge bathrooms with co-ed showers down the hall. The door next to the bathroom was a closet door, with three huge separate areas. The place was huge.  
  
"I take it that you like it," her father said, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I love it. Wow. You never told me what great rooms this place had."  
  
"You never gave me a chance to tell you anything about it. Well its getting late, and you must want to just get settled. Besides, I have to meet your mother for lunch in and hour. We'll call you tonight," he said kissing her forehead in that fatherly way. "Bye dear.  
  
"Bye daddy," she said walking him out of the room, then closing the door behind him.  
  
"Daddy? And I bet you're his little Princess," said a female voice from behind her. Bulma turned to see a girl her age, and a bit taller with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She didn't seem at all friendly (Could it be?? 18!?).  
  
"Of course," Bulma hissed back. "Anything to get what I want."  
  
"I see. I gave up on that game years ago when my parents started sending me to this shit hole. What's your name? Since we are roomies and all, I'm going to have to talk to you sometimes."  
  
"Its Bulma."  
  
"Bulma huh? Now where have I heard that name before? Bulma…Briefs…I knew you looked familiar!"  
  
"Yeah," she said dryly. She hated when people found out she was the daughter of the famous Dr. Briefs of Capsule Corp.  
  
"Must be pretty great being the daughter of-"  
  
"Trust me, its not. Why do you think I'm here?"  
  
"Alright, I get ya."  
  
"Hey, what's your name?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Number 18. But everyone just calls me 18."  
  
"Number 18? Is that your real name?" she asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes. My father was a dull man." (That sounds familiar. LOL!)  
  
"I see…"  
  
"Don't ponder on it too much. Its not that weird."  
  
"Yeah…So…How long have you been coming here?"  
  
"Four years. Thank Kami its my last year here."  
  
"So you know a lot of people huh?"  
  
"Don't get your hopes cupcake. You don't exactly seem like the type of girl who belongs with my friends."  
  
"Oh I'm not? Try me," she said with a glare.  
  
"Alright. Worst thing you've done."  
  
"At school or home?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Got all the dogs and cats from the pound and let them loose in the halls at school at lunch. Mind you that was nearly 60 of each. Of course I had help from my friend Chi-Chi, she goes here too now."  
  
"Good, I guess. And home?"  
  
"Put SuperLax (Stuff that makes people have diarrhea) in the entire Thanksgiving Dinner, when the whole Capsule Corp. staff was there. That was the last year they came," she laughed remembering their faces.  
  
"Well Bulma, I must say I'm impressed."  
  
"Oh wonderful, my life is complete," Bulma said sarcastically.  
  
"Ok priss, I practically own this school. So don't cross me."  
  
"I'm scared. Really I am. Please, don't hurt me."  
  
"Watch it!" 18 yelled, raising her hand to slap her.  
  
"Hey!! 18!!" yelled a woman in the doorway. "Starting a little early this year, aren't we?"  
  
"Never too early Miss Berken," 18 said turning to face her. She was a short stubby woman with dark brown hair and piercing black eyes.  
  
"And who might you be girl?" she asked looking at Bulma.  
  
"Bulma Bri-"  
  
"That's all. Enjoy your stay here Bulma." With that said she walked away, leaving the door open.  
  
"I hate that bitch," 18 groaned.  
  
"She seems nice. Like my old history teacher."  
  
"Blah blah blah…I've known you five minutes and all you do is talk. Shut up for once will ya?"  
  
"Fuck off 25! Or whatever the hell your number was!"  
  
"Its 18! Get it right!!" she yelled, again attempting to hit Bulma, when they were interrupted once more.  
  
"Hey! Aren't you two gonna say hi to your other roomie!?" Chi-Chi called from the doorway.  
  
"Chi-Chi!!?" Bulma cried, running and hugging her friend.  
  
"Oh great," 18 sighed, taking a seat on the couch and turning on the TV.  
  
"How'd you get the same room as me?"  
  
"Well when they were assigning rooms I didn't get one. So I was aloud to pick where I went. And I asked what room you were in, and here I am."  
  
"Thank Kami you're here. I don't think I could have lasted a whole year with 18."  
  
"Yeah, the woman at the desk warned me about her. But from the sound of it, I like her already, Chi-Chi laughed.  
  
"I thought so too. But damn, she's a bitch."  
  
"I can hear you," 18 said turning around.  
  
"I said it loud."  
  
"Well you guys seem to have hit it off. Or not." The girls laughed, aside from 18, until they were blue in the face.  
  
"Fuck you two!" 18 yelled. "I'm leaving!"  
  
"Bye then! Don't hurry back!"  
  
  
  
----Chapter 2!! WooHoo!! Girls can be so cruel to one another. But don't worry, they're warm up to each other soon enough.  
  
Next time: First day of classes, and that dark sexy guy Bulma was checking out shows up in some of her class. Yay!! :D 


	3. Class!

"Wake up!!" bellowed a familiar voice, followed by several knocks on the door. It was Miss Berken. She was the wake up call for the girls' rooms.  
  
"We're up, ok!?" 18 barked back throwing a pillow at the door.  
  
"Uh…What time is it?" Chi-Chi asked, flinging her blankets off.  
  
"Seven fucking thirty. Same damn time every fucking morning!!" 18 yelled more at the now empty hallway than at Chi-Chi.  
  
"Its too early…" Bulma groaned, covering her head with a pillow.  
  
"Oh no you don't." 18 grabbed the pillow and pulled her out of bed. "I'm not getting bitched at in front of everyone on the first day because you two and your lazy asses aren't down at breakfast at 8:00 with me."  
  
"8:00!? Uh!! I hate it here already!" Bulma huffed, rubbing her eyes.  
  
Surprisingly all three girls were up and awake and in the dining room by 8:00. They still had there pajamas on, along with everyone else. Classes didn't start until 9:00, so no one came to breakfast dressed and ready.  
  
"Psst! Chi-Chi," Bulma whispered nudging her with her elbow.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"There's that guy I was telling you about last night. Gorgeous huh?"  
  
"Yeah I guess. But I think the guy sitting across from him is much better."  
  
"Vegeta and Goku?" 18 asked, butting into their conversation. "You two sure know how to pick 'em."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Bulma hissed, grabbing the last bagel before 18 could.  
  
"Well Bulma. There is no way you could EVER have Vegeta."  
  
"Oh and I suppose you can?"  
  
"I wish, along with every other girl in this place. But I have a boyfriend, so I don't need to dream about something I won't ever have."  
  
"What's with him? Is he gay or something?" (Bulma you're such a bitch!! How could you say that!!?)  
  
"Hardly. He's as straight as they come. Just he's too good for anyone. Rumor is he's still a virgin. He walks around all high and mighty, and barely talks to anyone."  
  
"I see." All that just made Bulma want him even more. *We'll see about you Vegeta.*  
  
"What about Goku?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Oh Goku. He's had tons of girlfriends."  
  
"What's wrong with him then?"  
  
"He's an idiot," she said flatly.  
  
"Oh and I suppose your boyfriend is much better."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Yeah…We'll see…" Chi-Chi hissed, taking her plate and heading for the table. "Bitch…" she muttered to herself. Bulma followed her to the table, after giving 18 a well deserved dirty look.  
  
"She has some nerve," Bulma said, sipping her juice box.  
  
"I know!!" Chi-Chi yelled, nearly getting the attention of the whole room.  
  
After breakfast all the girls took there turns in the shower. Of course Princess Bitch (aka 18) was first. Some how all three girls where dressed and ready and on time to first period. Coincidently Bulma and Chi- Chi had their first period together, math (Ok, its not that coincidental. But hey, it'd be boring otherwise heehee. I'll shut up…).  
  
"Oh Kami," Bulma nearly shouted and almost ran into the person in front of her.  
  
"What?" Chi-Chi asked, not seeing anything. "Oh, him." It was Vegeta.  
  
"He's so beautiful. I'm gonna go sit next to him."  
  
"Go for it. Maybe 18 wasn't right."  
  
"Hi, I'm Bulma," she said taking a seat next to him (Ok this room is like one of those big college lecture rooms).  
  
He only grunted in response, arms crossed over his chest, still looking down at his desk.  
  
"I'm new here."  
  
Still he didn't move.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Vegeta," he said looking up finally. He hadn't expected such a beautiful girl to be there, and he almost lost himself. "Anymore annoying questions?"  
  
She was almost hurt by his words and tone, but quickly recovered. "Nope, not right now. I'll come find you when I have some more though." She smiled, thinking it all went over pretty well.  
  
"Well that was interesting," Chi-Chi said leaning to Bulma's ear. She was sitting behind her.  
  
"Yeah I know. He's so weird. I love it."  
  
The next period the two girls had together was fourth, science. Unfortunately for Bulma, she hadn't seen Vegeta since first and wouldn't this period either.  
  
"Oh!!" Chi-Chi cheered, grabbing Bulma's arm.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Its Goku," she sighed with a smile.  
  
"Yay?" Chi-Chi slapped her lightly, then proceeded to sit behind him (Damn, these girls don't waste any time).  
  
"Hi, My name's Chi-Chi," she said tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey there!" he answered with a huge grin. "I'm Goku! Never seen you before, new here?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well if you need someone to show you around I'm your guy."  
  
"Thanks. I just might take you up on that offer."  
  
"Ok class!! Quiet!!" the professor yelled, hitting his desk to get everyone's attention. "Ok now. I'm Professor Parker…To start off, who can tell me what H2O is? Umm…You there, in the fifth row, with the crazy black hair," he said pointing to Goku.  
  
"Who me?"  
  
"Yes you."  
  
"Umm…Is it food?"  
  
"Wow he is dumb," Bulma laughed.  
  
"Shut up!" Chi-Chi punched her in the arm, then whispered the right answer in Goku's ear.  
  
"Just kidding," he said trying to cover his mistake. "It's water of course, sir."  
  
"Very good. What's your name son?"  
  
"Goku."  
  
"Alright. Good job Goku. You're a bright one," he said sarcastically, though Goku didn't catch on.  
  
"Thanks Chi-Chi," he said turning back to her. "I owe you one."  
  
"Anytime," she said with a wink. (WOW! Goku's a genius!! Or not…Heehee.)  
  
  
  
---Chapter 3!! Woo!! Ok, I know that was a short one. But hey, I just put out 3 chapters in one day!! Go me!! Review!! :D  
  
Next time: Stuff happens heehee (I dunno yet) 


	4. From One to the Next

"Finally its lunchtime," Goku said rubbing his stomach and licking his lips.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean," Chi-Chi added. She'd seen him in the hall on the way to the dining room and ran to talk to him. Bulma followed solemnly behind them as they flirted back and forth, hanging her head and starring at the floor.  
  
*Ugh. This sucks. Chi-Chi has Goku, 18's a bitch, and Vegeta's little MR. Anti-Social. Stupid dad…* Bulma thought to herself as she grabbed a soda and sat down with Chi-Chi, Goku, and Goku's friends. Vegeta was there too, though being silent as usual. She wondered why he would bother spending his time with people like Goku and his friends. They were all just like Goku. 18's boyfriend, Krillin, hung out with them as well. He was Goku's best friend. A short bald kid with an annoying personality, she didn't see why 18 would be with someone like him.  
  
After about 10 minutes or so of sitting in silence, Bulma decided to go outside and drink her soda by herself. "Hey where are you going?" Chi- Chi asked as Bulma stood to leave.  
  
"Oh…Its getting stuffy in here. I'm just going outside for some fresh air."  
  
"Oh…alright. Have fun."  
  
"Yeah…" she sighed, and walked out of the dining hall. Once outside she let out a deep breath to keep from screaming with anger, then found a bench to sit at.  
  
"Hey!" yelled a deep voice from behind her. She groaned and turned around to find a tall blonde guy and an skinny bleach blonde chick standing behind her. "This is our bench freshman."  
  
"I'm a senior," Bulma hissed turning back around. "Now fuck off."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh come on, I'm sure you hear it enough. But I'll say it slowly so you can understand me. Fuck…off…"  
  
"Ok bitch. I don't think you know just who you're talking to," the Barbie squeaked (Barbie…blonde…plastic…Get it?…heehee).  
  
"Hmm…I think that since I'm new here, that no, I don't know who you are. I really don't give a fuck. But let me guess…Star quarter back and head cheerleader." She then pointed to the guy. "On steroids and plays dress-up with his mommy's clothes." Then she pointed to the girl. "Boob job, and might I say you over did it, anorexic, and father beat you as a child." She smiled at them, satisfied with her come back. "Am I right?"  
  
"Bitch," they said in unison, then walked away in a huff. He walked extra macho and she crossed her arms tightly over her chest.  
  
"That's right. This is my bench now," she said, more to herself.  
  
"Good job. I hate those two," said another masculine voice from behind her. Bulma turned around slowly ready with an insult but was speechless when she saw who it was.  
  
"Th-th-thanks Vegeta," she stuttered. "Why aren't you inside with the others?"  
  
"Same reason you're not. I can't stand them." She couldn't believe he was actually talking to her, though he still had attitude in his voice.  
  
"Why hang out with them then?"  
  
"I don't know. Kakarot's practically my brother and is the only one who can almost match my strength."  
  
"What? Brother? Like best friend? What's strength got to do with anything?"  
  
"Ugh. Friend? Don't insult me. Let's just say we have the same background. And the strength thing. We fight…spar with one another."  
  
"Like karate?"  
  
"Yes…sort of."  
  
"Oh…Wait! Who the hell is Ka…Kakar-"  
  
"Kakarot. He's who you people call Goku."  
  
"Why do you call him Kakarot?"  
  
"Because that's his name."  
  
"I thought it was Goku."  
  
"No that's his earth, I mean middle name…"  
  
"O…k…" she said suspiciously. "Hey Vegeta."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"How come you're so distant from everyone else?"  
  
"That's none of your business!!" he yelled, startling her.  
  
"Sooooorrry! Kami!" she spat back, turning back around and crossing her arms in a huff. *What a jerk…* She listened carefully to his footsteps as he stomped away, and didn't turn around until she was sure he was gone. "Uh! The nerve of that guy! And to think I thought I liked him. Feh…"  
  
* * *  
  
It was later in the day, and there was only one period left, then dinner and then they were free to do what they wanted. Bulma hadn't seen Chi-Chi or 18 since lunch so she'd been walking to all her classes alone, head hanging and watching the tiles on the floor go by. On her way to this period was no different, except everyone seemed a little quieter, like they were whispering about her or something. She would glance up every so often and glare at someone, just to make sure they weren't talking about her. "Hey, did you see Vegeta talking to that new girl?" Bulma heard some girl whisper as she walked by. "Yeah, how weird. He doesn't talk to anyone," the other person replied. Bulma stopped dead in the hall and went over to them, and they immediately shut up.  
  
"Excuse me," she began sweetly. "Would you mind…SHUTTING THE HELL UP!!?" she yelled, getting the attention of the two girls and the rest of the hall as well.  
  
"Sorry," they both squeaked together.  
  
"Umm…Could you just tell us what he's like up close?" the first one whispered.  
  
"He's a jerk. Uh! I hate that guy. He's better from far away, that why he can't open his big mouth."  
  
"How can you hate him?" the other girl asked.  
  
"Well…What's your name?"  
  
"Brittany, and this is Camille."  
  
"Alright Brittany, like I said…He's…a…jerk…Its simple. I don't like jerks, therefore I don't like him," she said, then turned to leave.  
  
"Hey wait. What's your name? Everyone just calls you and that other girl you hang around with the new girls."  
  
"Well that would be because we are new here." She was in no mood to deal with little preppy groupies.  
  
"We just want to know your names."  
  
*Uh, its only the first day and I'm getting harassed* Bulma thought, as she walked back over to the girls. "Bulma, my name is Bulma. And my friend's name is Chi-Chi. Ok?"  
  
"Bulma…Bulma Briefs?"  
  
*Damn it!* "Yes, Bulma Briefs. Can I go now?" she asked, but was well on her way to last period before the girls had a chance to answer her.  
  
Bulma hurried to last period, those girls had almost made her late. "Bulma!" yelled a familiar voice from across the room.  
  
"Oh, hey Goku," she said taking a seat next to him.  
  
"You were gone the whole lunch period, I thought you were just going out for some fresh air."  
  
"I was, but then I got side tracked."  
  
"Oh really? The talk around school is that you were with Vegeta and-"  
  
"I wasn't "with" (She's actually doing the air quotes with her hands LOL) him! I went outside to get away from everyone! And HE came and talked to me! Uh!! I hate him!"  
  
"Whoah. Calm down Bulma. Sorry I said anything."  
  
"Sorry. I just don't want people to think we're acquaintances."  
  
"Acquaintances!? Rumor is you're pregnant with his baby."  
  
"Pregnant!?" she screamed, standing up and gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "Who the hell started that!? I'll beat their ass!!"  
  
"Bulma, calm down," he half whispered, half demanded as he pulled at her arm to sit her down.  
  
"Uh. Stupid bakas…Making up shit about me…" she mumbled and sat back down in a huff.  
  
"Don't let it get to you. These people start rumors all the time, and on less than what happened with you. Its nothing to get all in a huff about." Goku might not have been the brightest crayon in the box, but he sure was good at consoling.  
  
"Thanks Goku," she sighed, relaxing a little. "I've only known you less than a day but I feel like I've known you my whole life."  
  
"No problem. Anytime," he said with a big goofy smile, making her look at him differently. She wondered how interested him and Chi-Chi were in one another.  
  
  
  
---Chapter 4!! Woo!! I think that went well. But oh my kami!! What is Bulma thinking?? Her and Goku!!? Ahhh!! No!! it can't be!! See what happens next time.  
  
Next time: More stuff (I'm not psychic you know. Sheesh.) 


	5. Fighting, Fun and More Fighting

WARNING!! WARNING!! Things get a little physical for a couple of our friends. ENJOY!! :D  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
It had been nearly three weeks since Bulma and Chi-Chi had first started school there. They had gradually become friends with 18, they'd even gotten a laugh out of her one night.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Yeah, so then Chi-Chi walks in as Yamcha is doing this strip tease dance, and oh Kami did he turn red!!" Bulma nearly yelled with laughter. "And I mean I was in total shock when he did it too. It was like that scene in American Pie!"  
  
18 who had been trying to act not interested suddenly burst into a fit of laughter to the point that her eyes began to tear up.  
  
"See 18," Chi-Chi said placing a hand on her shoulder. "We're not so bad, huh?" 18 only nodded in response, trying to regain her composure.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Goku and Chi0Chi had gone on a couple of dates, but then decided to go their separate ways. Chi-Chi found a different guy to gawk over, and Goku simply shrugged it off, they barely knew each other so he had no reason to be all upset. Bulma had tried her hardest to stay clear of Vegeta, which was hard since he hung around Goku and Krillin, and Krillin was 18's boyfriend and Bulma now hung around 18. But despite all her efforts she did end up having an encounter with him the night before.  
  
*Flashback* (Again heehee)  
  
Bulma had just stepped out of the shower, she had a towel wrapped around her still wet body and was drying her hair with another, when Vegeta walked in (Remember these are co-ed bathrooms. I don't know what school in their right mind would have co-ed bathrooms for high school kids, but oh well. It works for the story heehee). Instinctively she hugged her towel tighter to herself which cause Vegeta to smirk at her. "Don't flatter yourself, Onna," he laughed, pulling his shirt off. Bulma's jaw dropped and she nearly drooled at the sight of his perfect body. "Quit starring."  
  
"Uh! Now who's flattering themselves?" she retorted, then stalked over to the sink to wash her face and brush her teeth. She finished with her face wash and as she was splashing water on her face, glanced in the mirror to catch a glimpse of Vegeta's bare back as he entered the shower.  
  
"I saw that," Vegeta said from inside the shower stall.  
  
"Saw what?" she hissed back.  
  
"Nothing Onna. Just stop checking me out."  
  
"What!?" she yelled traipsing over to his stall, grabbing the curtain, and flinging it open. She was about to scream insults at him when she realized what she'd done, and ran out of the bathroom, face redder than an apple.  
  
*Stupid Onna.* He shrugged, taking off the towel from around his waist and starting the water. Bulma had been too embarrassed to notice he still had it on.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"So what's with you and Goku?" Chi-Chi asked looking at Bulma suspiciously as they walked to first period.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well you two have been all buddy-buddy for the past well. You like him or something?" she asked accusingly.  
  
"Like him? No, he's just my friend."  
  
"Well, what happened to Vegeta then?"  
  
"He's not my type."  
  
"Not your type!? How so? He's just like you!"  
  
"Exactly. Why would I want to date myself?"  
  
"Oh…You've got a point there. But still you two just seem perfect for each other!"  
  
"So do you and Goku, but now you're drooling over what's his face."  
  
"Sean."  
  
"Yeah him…Hey, we've been here nearly a month and have managed to stay out of trouble."  
  
"Yeah I noticed that too. Back at our old school we were in the principal's office every other day. I wonder how bad punishments are here anyway."  
  
"Well there's only one way to find out. Besides, I don't want people thinking we're goody-goodies, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, me neither. What do you want to do for our first stunt at a new school?" Chi-Chi asked with a devious gleam in her eyes.  
  
"Hmm. I don't know. Its just got to be public and we need to make sure we get caught. That's the fun part, arguing with the superiors," Bulma laughed, thinking of their old principal and the large vein in his forehead that always popped out when he yelled.  
  
"Well if we can't think of anything original, there's always the usual."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Starting a food fight at lunch. But that's just so boring." (LOL!! I love these two! So devious! I think Bulma's better this way, heehee.)  
  
"Fine with me. We should start small anyways. Ha! Remember what I did to Mr. Omino!?" Bulma laughed.  
  
"Oh Kami! That was hilarious! You should do that to one of the professors here!"  
  
"Yeah. But who? I don't know if any of them wear hair pieces."  
  
"True. You could always use that left over super glue to glue one of 'em to their chair."  
  
"Oh. We better hurry to class. The bell's gonna ring." For two girls who love trouble so much, they hated being late to class. As Bulma entered the room her face suddenly became red at the sight of Vegeta.  
  
"What's got you so red?" Chi-Chi asked, glancing over to see Vegeta. "I thought you said you didn't like him."  
  
"I don't," she whispered. "Its just I kinda ran into him last night, and something happened. I'll tell you after class," she said talking a seat a few rows in front of Vegeta. He acted as though he was paying no attention to them, though he'd been starring at Bulma ever since she walked in. There was just something about her that was so intriguing to him, and not just her looks. True he'd seen tons of beautiful girls, but none with beauty like hers. She had pure, natural beauty, he'd noticed that last night when she had no make-up on. And her attitude and temper, which would send any normal man away in seconds, only drew him to her more. About ten minutes into class Vegeta had noticed the whole time he'd been thinking about Bulma and was starring at her. *What's wrong with me?* he thought, forcing himself to look at something besides her. *I've never thought about one girl this much before…Ugh, I'm going soft. Stupid baka…* (Aww! Does someone have a crush on Bulma? So cute! Aww!…Heehee!)  
  
Later-3rd period:  
  
Vegeta ran down the football field after Bulma (Did I fail to mention they have gym together? Vegeta has skipped it the first day.), who had the ball, then slammed into her, flinging her to the ground. He also fell with her, landing directly on top of her, and smirking down at her.  
  
"This isn't tackle football you jerk!" Bulma hissed. "Get off me!!" She pushed him off her, then stood up and threw the ball at him, hitting him in the forehead.  
  
"Baka," he muttered, standing and brushing himself off.  
  
"Vegeta! Yelled the gym teacher as she blew the whistle.  
  
"Uh! What!?" he barked, as he turned and was face to face with her.  
  
"We're playing touch football!! Now apologize to this girl and then go sit the rest of the class out. You know better."  
  
"What!? No!" he yelled angrily.  
  
"Fine, then you can go visit Miss Marin. Here, take this to her," she said handing him a blue sip of paper, obviously some sort of discipline slip that said he was in trouble and what he did.  
  
"Yeah!" Bulma yelled after him. He simply gave her the finger as he walked away, with his back to her. "Fuck you, baka!" she hissed, gaining an angry glare from Mrs. Applegate (aka gym teacher).  
  
"And you can join him missy," she said handing her a similar piece of paper.  
  
"Alright," she beamed taking the paper happily. *Finally* she thought to herself as she walked up next to Vegeta, who had his headphones on and wasn't paying attention. She had no clue how to get to the office, so she figured she'd just follow him. *Now I can see how they run things around here.*  
  
"What do you want?" Vegeta asked rudely, taking his headphones off his ears and hanging them around his neck.  
  
"She waved the blue piece of paper she'd been given in his face, then said," I need to follow you. I don't know my way to the office."  
  
"Too bad I'm not going to the office," he said monotone, then put his headphones back on.  
  
"Wait. Where are you going then!?" She pulled his headphones off this time, then repeated herself to make sure her heard.  
  
"Back to my room."  
  
"But you got this paper that says you have to go to the office, and I need to get there too."  
  
"First off, I don't five a shit where you need to be. And second, I still need to get a pink and yellow slip before I even consider going down there."  
  
"So that's how they work things around here? Discipline slips? Just like my old school, although that didn't stop me. This should be fun then," she said to herself, though Vegeta was listening.  
  
"Guess I was wrong about you," Vegeta said as he went up a flight of stairs, that lead into the building, and turned left. Bulma followed, wanting to know what he meant.  
  
"What do you mean by that!?" she hissed, grabbing his arm, though they kept walking.  
  
"Nothing. I just had you pegged as a goody-goody."  
  
"Ack! Don't insult me baka! Why do you think I was forced to come here?"  
  
"Calm down. Kami," he muttered, then walked into an elevator.  
  
"Uh! You're so annoying," she spat, following him just as the doors shut behind her.  
  
"Then why are you following me?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Sure. Anyways, I've got some leftover pizzas in my room. So if you planned on following me there, you can have some, I guess. Since there might be some left," he said nonchalantly, then put his headphones back on and turned the volume up all the way. Bulma nearly stumbled over her jaw it was dropped so far. She couldn't believe he'd invited her to his room.  
  
"No way," she huffed, though he couldn't hear her. Then her stomach began to growl at her in disagreement. "Uh! Fine!"  
  
The elevator stopped a moment later, and Bulma followed him to his room, looking behind her every so often to make sure no one was them together. She didn't want anymore rumors going around about them being together. A few minutes later he finally stopped at one of the doors, unlocked it, and walked in. It was pretty much the same as her room, just the walls were a different color, and everything was opposite. The second he got in the door, Vegeta hurried to the corner kitchen and began to scarf down cold pizza slices.  
  
"I'd get some before its all gone," he mumbled, stuffing another slice into his already full mouth. He had nearly finished half of the pizza in a few seconds.  
  
"Kami," she gasped, then proceeded to take a few slices before it was all gone. After they ate they still had some time to kill before next period, so Vegeta challenged her to a video game, and Bulma being the competitive type accepted his challenge. "I'll get you baka!" she yelled, pushing him so he'd loose control of his controller.  
  
"Onna!" he yelled back, then pushed her so hard she fell on her side and her controller went flying.  
  
"Jerk!" she hissed, then flew at him, knocking him to the ground and landing on top of him.  
  
"Hey, I didn't invite you up here for sex, but if that's what you want then I won't argue," he said winking at her.  
  
"Ha! There you go flattering yourself again Vegeta," she said climbing off of him, face a slight shade of pink.  
  
"Oh come on. You know you want me," he said, pulling her back.  
  
"Ack! Stop that Vegeta!"  
  
"Why? You were so eager to see my naked last night," he said with a smirk.  
  
"Don't bring that up baka. Besides it was an accident."  
  
"Ok then. Let's just have another accident," he said seductively.  
  
"No way!" she screamed, trying to get away, but he had his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her to him. "Besides, I like guys who are a little more experienced," she said, causing him to let go.  
  
"What do you mean by that!?" he yelled angrily.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just rumor is that you're…a virgin," she whispered the last past teasingly.  
  
"What!?" he barked.  
  
"Don't yell at me. Its just what I heard."  
  
"Yeah well its not true," he said, cheeks turning a slight pinkish color.  
  
"Sure sure. Well its almost next period. I'll see you later Veg-"  
  
"I'll prove it to you," he said, pulling her back to him, and pressing his lips to hers. Bulma's first reaction was to pull away, but then she eased into his kiss. She hadn't expected it to be so…perfect.  
  
"Kami, where did you learn to kiss like that?" she gasped, pulling her head back.  
  
"Shut up," he demanded, then pulled her back. She didn't even try to fight him off this time, she was just too damn horny (And who could resist him!!?).  
  
He quickly pulled of his shirt and pants, leaving him in only his boxers, then he pulled off Bulma's shirt as well, throwing it next to his clothes. He moved his mouth from her lips to her neck, kissing it lightly at first then sucking at the smooth soft skin, as his hands made there way up her back to her bra. He fumbled with the catch a moment, then finally got it and slipped it off her arms. Then he moved his arms around to her now bare chest. He slowly kissed from her neck to her shoulder, then to her collarbone where he stopped and began to nibble at it (Oh Kami!! I wish I was her!). This caused her to giggle a little and tremble with excitement.  
  
"I take it you like that," he whispered. She nodded quickly, urging him to go on. But instead he went back to her lips and his hands wandered lower (Ok, so she's on top of him, straddling him). He slipped his thumbs under the elastic of her gym shorts and pulled them off with ease.  
  
"Ok," Bulma panted. "I hate doing it on the floor. Come here." She stood up and dragged him to the first bed she came to. This time she was on the bottom. He lowered his head back to her collarbone, for he enjoyed the reaction it gave her. Just then the bell rang, signaling it was time for next period (Which they also had together, but Vegeta skipped that the first day too. LOL! Am I confusing you people yet? Heehee). "Vegeta," she gasped, trying to catch her breath. "The bell."  
  
"So what," he replied, then continued his assault on her sweet spot.  
  
*Oh fuck it!* she thought, concentrating back on Vegeta.  
  
(Well that's all you get…for now. Ah ha! I'm so cruel!)  
  
"Wow," Bulma gasped, pulling the covered over her naked body. "I guess the rumors were wrong."  
  
"See I told you," he said, kissing her passionately.  
  
"Wait." She pushed him back, and received a questioning look. "We're not a couple now, are we?" she asked uneasily.  
  
"Umm-"  
  
"Well the answer's no. Ack! I still hate you," she spat, getting out of bed and walking over to get her clothes.  
  
"Fine with me. Its not like you're any better," he said as he watched her as she got dressed.  
  
"Good. Then no one has to know about this," she said kissing his cheek, then sitting next to him to put her shoes on.  
  
"How about another round?" he whispered seductively, pulling her to him.  
  
"Umm no," she said simply. "This was just a one time thing. Besides, I need to get to class. And I suggest you do the same." She then put her shoes on and threw Vegeta's pants at him. "This is funny."  
  
"What?" he huffed, pulling on his boxers, then pants.  
  
"Pizza is usually my after sex snack, not before," she laughed. She then grabbed one of the remaining pieces and stuffed nearly the whole thing into her mouth. "Hurry up you," she said, throwing his shoes at him. Neither had thought to fix their hair, which was a total mess from their fun.  
  
"I'm coming," he hissed, slipping them on and following her out the door, with a huge smile on his face. *I guess those rumors aren't true…anymore* he beamed.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
"Bulma! Vegeta! You're twenty minutes late!" the science teacher yelled as they entered the room. "That's pink slips for the both of you!"  
  
"Feh," they both muttered in unison, taking the pieces of paper from the professor.  
  
"Where were you two?" Chi-Chi whispered teasingly to Bulma.  
  
"No where," she mumbled, turning her head away in embarrassment.  
  
"Like I believe that. I heard you both got in trouble last period, but it couldn't have taken that long at the office, and besides you'd have passes. Plus both of you have messy hair, so come on. Tell me what happened. I swear I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Uh fine. But you better not," she whispered back. "He asked me to his room," she confessed, pulling her hair back into a ponytail and smoothing it out so it looked less messed up.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And we ate pizza, and played video games, and had sex," she said nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh…" she sighed, disappointed. "Wait! You two had sex!?" she shouted, gaining the attention of the whole class.  
  
"Kami…" Vegeta muttered to himself, shaking his head.  
  
"Way to go Vegeta," Goku congratulated, patting him on the back.  
  
"uh, thanks a lot Cheech," Bulma hissed, putting her head in her hands.  
  
"Sorry Bulma," she said apologetically.  
  
"Uh, its alright. You can't help it that you have an unbelievably big mouth.  
  
Lunch:  
  
"Come on Bulma, aren't you gonna eat?" Chi-Chi asked with concern.  
  
"No, I already ate. Remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah," she giggled, glancing over at the slightly redden Vegeta.  
  
"When?" 18 asked suspiciously.  
  
"Before her and Vegeta had sex!" Chi-Chi blurted out, then quickly covered her mouth with her hands.  
  
"What!?" 18 yelled in astonishment.  
  
"Chi-Chi!" Bulma hissed, then dumped her soda over her friend's head.  
  
"Uh! Bitch!" Chi-Chi screamed, throwing a plate full of spaghetti at her.  
  
"Oh now you're gonna get it!" Bulma took Goku's full tray, dumping it all over Chi-Chi and getting some on 18 in the process. With in seconds the rest of their table joined in, and soon the whole dining room was in a food fight.  
  
"Bulma, Vegeta, Chi-Chi, Goku, 18, and Krillin you all get yellows!" yelled Miss Berken who was escorting them all to the office.  
  
"But-" Krillin protested.  
  
"But nothing mister!"  
  
"Thanks a lot Bulma," he hissed, whipping a few remaining noodles off his head, and traipsing ahead of everyone.  
  
"What's with him?" Bulma asked, turning to 18.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about him. He just hates getting in trouble Little wuss," she said, but with a loving smile. "So…Tell me about you and Vegeta."  
  
"Uh, not right now. I'll tell you both tonight."  
  
"But I'm going to Krillin's tonight," 18 whined.  
  
"Well you'll see Vegeta there. Ask him yourself."  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
"Alright," the principal said as he looked up at the six young faces in his office. "Krillin, 18, Chi-Chi and Goku can all leave, since its your first offense. You'll only receive blues. But you two," he said turning to Bulma and Vegeta. "You have to clean up in the dining hall. Both of you have been issued blue AND pink slips today, and neither of you reported them to the office. Which warrants you both red slips."  
  
"What do those do?" Bulma asked. "What do any of them do?"  
  
"Well Miss Briefs," he said with an annoyed tone. "Bulma blue slips are warnings, pinks get you detention during lunch, yellows get you detention after dinner, and red is a whole week of both detentions. And also if you receive ten reds you aren't allowed at any special events the school my hold. So if you get ten reds before prom, for example, then you're not allowed to go."  
  
"Well that's dumb," she sighed, then looked up to see a blue slip in her face. "Uh…"  
  
"You two may go now and clean up. The janitor will meet you there."  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………...  
  
"Stupid baka," Vegeta huffed sending Bulma an angry glare as they walked down the hall.  
  
"Oh shut up. Its not like you've never been in trouble before. Kaaamiii!"  
  
"Yeah, but this is all your fault."  
  
"So what. It'll give us time to bond," she said sarcastically, giving him a fake smile.  
  
"I thought we already did that," he teased.  
  
"Shut up! Kami! I wish people would stop talking about that!"  
  
"Well with the way this school is, everyone knows by now."  
  
"Great. Now your little fan clubs will be following me everywhere asking me questions. How was he? Are you a couple? Are you pregnant? When's the wedding? Ugh! Like I even want to get married, let a lone to you."  
  
"What would you tell them if they asked you those questions?" he asked, looking at the floor as he walked.  
  
"Huh? Why do you care?" she asked suspiciously. "Oooh! You just want to know if you were good or not, don't you?"  
  
"Doesn't every guy," he admitted.  
  
"Yeah, I guess that's true. Yamcha always asked me about that. Got kind of annoying after awhile."  
  
"So…"  
  
"Umm…You were…umm…" she trailed off, having mumbled the last part.  
  
"What was that?" he asked with a smirk, knowing that if it was bad she would have just come out and said it.  
  
"Great," she mumbled under her breath. His eyes widened slightly and his smirk formed into an actual smile.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Oh don't rub it in baka," she hissed as they entered the dining room.  
  
"Well, if I was so great why not give it another go?" he suggested hopefully.  
  
"No Vegeta. Like I said, it was a one time thing. Just think of it as a one night stand. I thought that's what all guys wanted anyways."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sex with no attachments."  
  
"That's true," he admitted. "But its not like there ever has to be any attachments. Like a friend with benefits."  
  
"For the last time, NO!" she hissed. "Besides, we'd have to be friends first."  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
"So, are you and Vegeta like a thing now?" Goku asked Bulma while they sat outside on a bench. He played with a rock with his foot nervously, waiting for her to respond.  
  
"No Goku, we're not. It was a one time thing, and I totally regret it now, cause Vegeta's been asking me and asking me to sleep with him again."  
  
"Oh I see. Well then…if you're not seeing him…then I was just wondering if…umm…"  
  
"Of course I'd like to go on a date with you Goku," she said sweetly, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Alright," he sighed. "How's tomorrow night, around 8:00?"  
  
"Sounds great. Pick me up in my room then, ok?"  
  
"Ok," he said with a beaming smile.  
  
"Ok. Oh damn," she swore, looking at her watch. "I need to go meet with Chi-Chi. I'll catch ya later." She gave him another quick peck on the cheek, then skipped off to meet her friend. Goku sat back, holding his hand to the cheek Bulma had just kissed, a huge smile plastered to his face.  
  
  
  
---Chapter 5!! Woo!! That was a long one!! How'd everyone like it? Well why don't you tell me, huh? REVIEW!!!!! :D Wow! Can you believe what Bulma and Vegeta did!? Kami!! And now she's going off with Goku!!? What's wrong with her!! Well you'll just have to see how that turns out next time, now won't you?? I'm so evil, heehee!!  
  
Next time: Bulma and Goku's date, and some other stuff. Wait and see!! :D 


	6. Jealous Vegeta

Ok, let me set a few things straight. Bulma is NOT a slut, alright? Heehee. She's only slept with two people (Yamcha and Vegeta) and that's all she's going to sleep with. And yeah I know she's a bitch, but I wrote her that way on purpose. I was sick of her being a goody-goody. I think its funnier this way. But that's just my opinion heehee!! Well anyways, enjoy chapter 6 :D  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
  
  
"Hey Bulma. What took you so long?" Chi-Chi asked looking back at her from the couch as she walked in.  
  
"Oh sorry. I was with Goku and forgot all about the time."  
  
"I see," Chi-Chi teased with a wink.  
  
"No Cheech, its nothing like that. We were just hanging out in the courtyard."  
  
"Oh alright. But it just sounds like something odd happened, that's all. You're acting all funny," Chi-Chi said suspiciously.  
  
"Well…he did…umm-"  
  
"What!? Did he kiss you!?" she yelled jealously. Though she didn't want to admit it, she still liked Goku.  
  
"No, sheesh. He just asked me on a date," she replied with a slight smile.  
  
"Oh. So you DO like him, huh?"  
  
"Oh stop. I'm just gonna see how the date goes. Its no big deal."  
  
"Sure its not," she said sarcastically. "So anyways, what do you want to do tonight?"  
  
"Movies?"  
  
"Sure," Chi-Chi sighed. "Before we go though, can you please please tell me what happened with you and Vegeta. Its been killing me all day," Chi-Chi whined, clasping her hands together and practically begging her.  
  
"Uh, fine. What do you want to know?" Bulma asked, taking a seat next to her noisy friend.  
  
"Everything of course. I mean was he anything like Yamcha? Cause I mean he's the only one you can compare to."  
  
"He was…" she sighed dreamily. "…wonderful. Way better than Yamcha. Those virgin rumors about him were definitely not true. Its impossible."  
  
"Well, how did it happen? Who made the first move?"  
  
"He did. Well, ok. Here's what happened." She paused a moment to sort her thoughts. "Ok…So we were playing video games, and naturally I was kicking ass. And then we started to push each other, you know, so the other would mess up. Then he pushes me so hard I fell over and lost my controller, so I jumped at him and tackled him. And then he was all 'Ooo you know you want me' and then I made the mistake of commenting on the rumor and he got all pissy."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Oh, something like 'I prefer guys with more experience,' and he totally flipped (Ok, so she's exaggerating a little)."  
  
"I see. So anyways?"  
  
"So, then I was about to leave and he says 'I'll prove it,' you know, that the rumors not true. And before I could respond, he pulled me to him and kissed me. He caught me totally off guard, but oh Kami can he kiss! And then you know…one thing lead to another…blah blah blah…"  
  
"Hmm…And you say you're not going to see him again?"  
  
"What do you mean 'see him' again? I never 'saw him' before. Its not like we were on a date or anything. It was a mistake, we got caught up in the moment. And I regret it."  
  
"I bet he doesn't," Chi-Chi giggled teasingly.  
  
"Oh grow up. Anyways, what movie do you want to see?" Bulma asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"I don't know. We can just see what's playing when we get there, or rent something and watch it here."  
  
"I like the second idea better. I don't feel like going out tonight anyway. I'm going out tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, so you told me," Chi-Chi huffed. "So umm…you think we should invite Vegeta and Goku over to watch it? Since Krillin and 18 are there and probably want to be alone."  
  
"I don't care. I'm just not sitting by Vegeta."  
  
"Fine with me. I will. He's hot."  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
In Vegeta/Goku/ Krillin's Room:  
  
"So Vegeta," 18 said as she walked over to him in the kitchen, of course.  
  
"What?" he mumbled, shoving a whole hamburger into his mouth.  
  
"Tell me…What happened with you and Bulma? I mean-"  
  
"Don't bother 18. I'm not going to tell you."  
  
"But why? Come one. Brag a little, you know you want to. I mean you're not a virgin anymore," she teased with a wink.  
  
"Feh. Go away 18. Don't you have to be with that cue ball or something?" he asked, trying to get her to leave him alone.  
  
"Ugh, please Vegeta!! Please!!!" she screamed.  
  
"Stop it!!" he yelled, covering his ears.  
  
"Then tell me."  
  
"Uh! Fine!! Then will you leave me alone? For the rest of my life?"  
  
"Yeah sure," she said sweetly, giving him a light peck on the cheek.  
  
"Hey! Don't do that or I won't tell you!!" he hissed, rubbing his face free of her "germs."  
  
"Ok ok. Sheesh. So anyways, what happened?"  
  
"We had sex," he said with a smirk.  
  
"No shit Sherlock! But what happened? Who came onto who? Stuff like that."  
  
"She came onto me," he lied. "We were playing a video game, and she tackled me."  
  
"Oh really," she said suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, now go away. I'm busy."  
  
"Ugh! Fine! I'll just ask Bulma tomorrow!"  
  
"Whatever," he muttered, concentrating back on his meal.  
  
*Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!…etc…*  
  
"Kakarot!! Answer your damn phone!!" Vegeta yelled angrily.  
  
"Huh?" Goku mumbled, looking back at him from the couch. "Oh I didn't even hear it ring," he laughed.  
  
"No. Really?" Vegeta hissed, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Goku!" Bulma cheered. "What's up!?"  
  
"Hey Bulma!!" Vegeta's ears suddenly perked up at the mention of her name. "Nothing, just watching TV. What are you and Chi-Chi up to?"  
  
"Well we were about to go to the video store and rent a movie or two, and were just wondering if you and Mr. Sarcasm wanted to come over and watch with us."  
  
"Movies? What'cha gonna rent?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably something with fighting and blood, and then some romantic crap for Chi-Chi for later."  
  
"Alright then. I'll ask him. Hang on," he said cover the phone with his hand. "Psst! Vegeta."  
  
"I'm right here Kakarot," he said startling him.  
  
"When did you sit down?"  
  
"Never mind. What do you want?"  
  
"Umm…" He thought a second, trying to remember what he wanted. "Oh yeah! Bulma and Chi-Chi want us to come over and watch movies. You wanna come?"  
  
"Sure. Why not? I have nothing better to do. And I really don't want to sit here while those two slobber all over each other," he said pointing to Krillin, who was being fed by 18. "Its disgusting."  
  
"Hey Bulma. We'll be over in a few ok?"  
  
"Alright. See ya then. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Goku chirped, hanging up the phone. "Hey Vegeta, can I ask you something?"  
  
"If I say no you'll still ask me."  
  
"Ok. Umm…Would you be mad if I asked Bulma out?" Goku asked nervously.  
  
"What? Why? Did you?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"I mean, no. Why would I? I don't care about that wench," he huffed.  
  
"Oh. Ok then. Thanks. Well we should get going."  
  
"Wait. Did you?" Vegeta asked anxiously.  
  
"Did I what? Ask Bulma out?"  
  
He nodded quickly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What'd she say?"  
  
"Yes. We're going out tomorrow night."  
  
"Oh. Whatever. Let's go, you're wasting time," he spat, stomping out of the room.  
  
"What's with him?" Goku mumbled as he went out the door and shut it behind him.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
*Knock Knock!*  
  
"Come in!! It's open!!" Chi-Chi yelled from the couch.  
  
"Hey girls," Goku said happily as he walked in, Vegeta trudging behind him.  
  
"Hey Goku. Hey Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta only 'humphed' in response.  
  
"What movie did you get?" Goku asked, as he took a seat next to Bulma, nonchalantly putting his arm around her. Vegeta glared at him, he was moving in on "his" territory, though he'd never voice that.  
  
"Oh some bloody war movie," Chi-Chi said in disgust.  
  
"Oh stop Cheech," Bulma cooed. "It's a great movie."  
  
"Yeah if you like seeing people get blown up every six seconds."  
  
"Exactly my reasons for liking it," Bulma said with a devious grin. "Aren't you gonna come and sit down Vegeta?"  
  
"Yeah yeah," he huffed, plopping down in between Chi-Chi and Goku.  
  
(They watch the movie and its good. Heehee! I don't feel like typing it all out.)  
  
"Well that was horrible," Vegeta grunted. He would have angrily crossed his arms over his chest if they weren't already there.  
  
"I agree," Chi-Chi said with just as much attitude.  
  
"Oh you two don't know good movies," Bulma huffed, resting her head on Goku's shoulder.  
  
"I'm going," Vegeta muttered, standing up and walking to the door. "Are you coming Kakarot?"  
  
"Nah, I'm gonna stay a little longer," he replied, as he played with Bulma's hair.  
  
"Fine! Stay! I don't fucking care!!" he yelled storming out and slamming the door.  
  
"What's his problem?" Bulma asked, looking up at Goku.  
  
"I don't know. But I better go see, or he'll be in a pissy mood all night and then beat up Krillin."  
  
"Alright," Bulma said picking her head up, and Goku stood and trampled over to the door.  
  
"Vegeta!!" Goku yelled down the hall, catching a glimpse of him turn the corner. "Vegeta!!" he repeated, catching up to him and grabbing the back of his shirt.  
  
"Back off Kakarot!!" he hissed, batting his hand away.  
  
"What's with you? You're more of an ass than usual!"  
  
"I don't know! Maybe I'm sick of seeing you and that bitch all lovely dovely! (LOL!! Vegeta would NEVER say that!! But isn't it funny? Heehee) Its disgusting!!"  
  
"Oh Kami!! That's what this is about!!? You're jealous!!"  
  
"Ack!! Don't be ridiculous baka!!"  
  
"Just admit Vegeta!! You're jealous!!"  
  
"Uh! Fuck you!!" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs, then took a swing at Goku, hitting him square in the jaw.  
  
"Bastard!!" He rubbed his chin, and glared at his "friend" angrily. Then jumped at him, slamming him into the nearby wall.  
  
"Vegeta! Goku! What's going on!?" Bulma shrieked, jumping into between them, and receiving a hard punch in the face at had been aimed at Goku. "Jerk!!" she hissed, punching him back, in the stomach.  
  
"Hey hey!!" Chi-Chi yelled, pulling Bulma out of the middle of them with on hand, then pulling Goku with the other. "What's going on you two?"  
  
"I came out and asked Vegeta why he was in such a pissy mood and he went nuts on me," Goku whined.  
  
"Oh fuck you Kakarot!!" Vegeta spat, turning on his heel and stomping away.  
  
"Asshole," Bulma hissed, rubbing her cheek.  
  
"Ok, now that Mr. Attitude is gone. Tell us what really happened."  
  
"Like I said he was mad, I asked him why and he hit me. I asked him if he was jealous of me and Bulma and he just got madder and that's when he punched me."  
  
"Ooooh!! I understand. Yeah he's totally jealous," Chi-Chi said contemplatively.  
  
"Whatever," Bulma mumbled. "Even if he is,that's no reason to hit Goku. Come on, let's go watch some TV." She put her arm around his shoulder and lead him back into their room. Chi-Chi followed behind at somewhat of a distance.  
  
"Yeah he's not the only one who's jealous," Chi-Chi mumbled to herself, her arms crossed over her chest, just like Vegeta. *Hmm I wonder* she thought deviously. "Hey Bulma, I'm going to see 18. See ya later."  
  
"Alright," Bulma called from the couch where her and Goku were cuddled.  
  
*Or Vegeta.* She giggled, skipping down the hall.  
  
  
  
---Chapter 6!! WooHoo!! Yeah!! I liked that one. Interesting huh? Heehee!! What could Chi-Chi be cooking up? Wait and see!! Tell me what you think!! REVIEW!! :D  
  
Next time: Chi-Chi visits Vegeta, and well…I'm not gonna spoil it for you! :D 


	7. The Plan

"Hello!?" Chi-Chi yelled as she banged on the door to Vegeta's room. There was no answer. She waited a couple more minutes, then slowly turned the knob. Just as she was doing it, the door violently swung open, and Chi- Chi went forward with it, slamming into whoever answered the door. She clutched to their shoulders, and looked up to meet Vegeta's glare. "Uh…Sorry Vegeta," she mumbled, blushing slightly.  
  
"Whatever," he huffed, pushing her off. "What do you want?"  
  
"Is 18 here?" she asked, poking her head in and looking around.  
  
"No." He placed his hand on her forehead, and pushed her back, then went to close the door.  
  
"No wait!"  
  
"What now?"  
  
"I need to talk to you," she said in a low voice, looking down at her feet.  
  
"About?" he hissed, he was getting rather annoyed.  
  
"Bulma and Goku." His ears perked, and he looked around in the halls, then grabbed her arm and yanked her inside.  
  
"What about them?" he asked, eyebrows forked and arms crossed.  
  
"Well…" She walked over to the couch and sat down, then motioned for him to come sit by her. He did, wanting to know what she had to say. "Ok.." She took a deep breath before she continued. "I know that you'll just deny it, but I know that you're jealous of Bulma and Goku."  
  
"I am n-"  
  
"Hush, I told you that you'd disagree. So just listen. I was thinking, on the first day of school Bulma noticed you right away and had a small crush on you. Well at least until you two spoke and you graced her with your charms. Now what I think is that she still does like you, but is just too hurt that you're so mean to her that she'll deny it even to herself-"  
  
"Get on with it woman," he grunted angrily.  
  
"Calm down. Kami. Anyways…I was thinking…Bulma gets jealous really easily, and is very competitive. If she saw you with someone and you two were all mushy then she'd get so jealous that she'd try and get you, and forget all about Goku."  
  
"Ok," he said simply. "Who?"  
  
"Who what?"  
  
"Who would I "date" to make the woman jealous?"  
  
"Me of course," she said with a huge grin.  
  
"What's in it for you?" he asked suspiciously, but leaned in slightly.  
  
"Like it wasn't obvious. I want Goku."  
  
"Alright…So…What do I have to do?"  
  
"You really don't have to do much. I'll do most of it. All you have to do is act somewhat happy to be with me. You know, if I cuddle up to you on the couch," she said inching closer to him. "You let me." She rested her head comfortably on his chest. He immediately backed away to the far end of the couch. She looked up at him, then extended her index finger and motioned him over. He slid over slowly until he was next to her again. Then uneasily he placed his arm around her, and pulled her closer. "See you've got the idea," she said with a smile, going back to her original place on the couch. Vegeta sighed deeply, and moved a littler further from her. "Ok then, so we have a deal?" She held out her hand.  
  
"Yeah," he huffed, regaining his composure and shaking her hand quickly.  
  
"Ok then. We are now a "couple." Thanks Vegeta," she said in a business like tone.  
  
"Yeah whatever. Are you going to leave now?"  
  
"No, I want to stay and cuddle with my new boyfriend," she giggled, inching closer to him. His eyes widened in terror. "Don't look so scared Vegeta. I'm just kidding. Sheesh." She stood up and walked quickly over to the door. "Bye hun!"  
  
Vegeta took a deep breath and closed his eyes. *This might actually work* he thought happily. *Wait. Why do I give a fuck!?* But before he could ponder his thoughts further his room door flung open and Chi-Chi ran in, then slammed it behind her. "What do you want NOW!?"  
  
"G…G…Goku and B…B…Bulma…coming…down…the hall…" she gasped between heaving breaths.  
  
"And?" He arched an eyebrow in question at her.  
  
"And!? And!?" she hissed, stomping over to him. "We are a "couple" now Vegeta! We have to act like that around them! So sit down and hold me!!" she yelled, pushing him on the couch and scrambling to get under his arm before they reached the room. Just seconds later the door swung open and in walked Goku and Bulma, hand in hand. "Hey guys!!" Chi-Chi squealed running over to them. "Oh!! You'll never guess what Vegeta JUST asked me!!" Vegeta's eyes nearly popped out of his head.  
  
"Woman!!" he barked, stomping over to her. "You were NOT supposed to tell them that!!"  
  
"He did, did he?" Bulma asked, raising an eyebrow of suspicion. Chi- Chi wrapped her arms around Vegeta's thick neck and kissed his cheek. "Well congratulations." She smiled deviously. She could smell a scam. She knew Chi-Chi all too well, and Vegeta wasn't really one to trust either.  
  
Vegeta's jaw dropped and he turned to a beaming Chi-Chi. "You better know what you're doing," he whispered out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Trust me," she said through clenched teeth. "It's a guarantee."  
  
"Well me and Goku were just about to get some pizza. You two wanna go?" Before Chi-Chi could take another breath Vegeta jumped in.  
  
"Are you kidding? Its food. I'm there." He placed an uneasy arm around Chi-Chi's waist and escorted her out of the room. Bulma and Goku followed suit, and were lead down the hall to an elevator.  
  
(So they have pizza and its yummy…blah blah blah…)  
  
"Well, thanks for inviting us," Chi-Chi said to Bulma as they arrived at Vegeta and Goku's room door.  
  
"No problem. We had a blast," Goku said with a ridiculously huge grin.  
  
"Well, good night you two," Bulma sighed, kissing Goku lightly on the cheek. Chi-Chi glared at her friend, as if challenging her. She looked to Vegeta who was starring off down the hall. She squeezed his hand tightly, but before he could respond she pounced on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled his head to hers. There lips locked together, awkwardly at first, then they both eased into it, forgetting about the tow now stunned people standing only a few feet from them.  
  
"Night Vegeta." She kissed his lips one last time, then grabbed Bulma's arm and walked away.  
  
"What the hell was that!?" Bulma hissed when they got far enough down the hall.  
  
"What!?" Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at he friend's comment. Her and Vegeta were "dating" now as far as she was concerned.  
  
"That kiss!? What the hell were you thinking!?"  
  
"Hmm…I don't know. Maybe that he's MY boyfriend and I have a right to!!" Chi-Chi yelled as if he really were hers.  
  
"What!? You can't be serious! I know what you're doing and its not going to work! I like Goku!"  
  
"Alright! So why does it matter if I kiss Vegeta or not!?"  
  
"Because!"  
  
"Uh! Nevermind! I'm staying here tonight!" With that Chi-Chi stalked back to the boys' room and burst in without knocking, Bulma went the opposite direction. Vegeta jumped back, spilling his soda and Goku nearly fell off the couch as she came storming in.  
  
"Chi-Chi, what's up? Forget something?" Goku asked settling back down on the couch.  
  
"No!" she spat, sitting next to him in a huff. "I'm staying the night. Bulma and I got into a fight."  
  
"No! Absolutely not woman! You're going back to your room right now!!" Vegeta yelled, throwing the rest of his soda on the floor and stomping over to the couch. "Get out!" He yanked her by the arm off the couch and pushed her in the direction of the door.  
  
"Vegeta!" she hissed, turning around and slapping his across the face. "I am NOT going back! I'm staying the night! And that's final!" Vegeta glared at her angrily, though he didn't retort.  
  
"What with you Vegeta?" Goku asked with a confused look on his face (So basically he looked normal heehee!). "She'd your girlfriend, you should be happy she's staying."  
  
Vegeta only glared at him, then walked back to the kitchen. He reached far back into a cabinet, and searched around inside for a moment before pulling his arm back out. And in his hand was a nearly full bottle of Jack Daniels. "Vegeta! I thought I told you to get rid of that!!" He didn't answer, only grunted at him then went to a different cupboard and got several shot glasses. He lined the glasses up side by side on the counter, then filled each with some of the liquor. He looked at the full glasses a moment, then picked up two of them and downed them one after another. Then he grabbed two more, walked over to Chi-Chi and handed them to her. She looked at him suspiciously, but took the glasses and gulped them quickly. "You guys aren't supposed to be-"  
  
"Shut up Kakarot!" Vegeta barked, taking another shot. He was in no mood for him. Not only did he steal "his" woman, but Chi-Chi was on his back and invading his territory. (Don't ask about the whole drinking thing. I don't know why I put that there LOL!)  
  
Meanwhile, Bulma sat on her bed, starring blankly ahead. 18 sat beside her, trying desperately to get her to talk. "Come on Bulma. Please, just tell me what happened," 18 pleaded, taking her friend's head. They'd become rather close friends since the first day of school. "Please…"  
  
"Chi-Chi kissed Vegeta," she sighed, not moving anything but her lips. She hadn't blinked for minutes.  
  
"But I thought you were with Goku. What's the big deal if she kisses Vegeta? You hate him."  
  
"I know. Its just…"  
  
"Just?"  
  
"I think I like Vegeta."  
  
"You just said you hated him."  
  
"I know. I do." 18 gave her a puzzled look. She was totally confused.  
  
"I…" She took a deep breath. "Nevermind. Good night Bulma." She kissed her forehead lightly, then crawled into her own bed. Bulma stayed sitting at the edge of her bed, her eyes still fixed on a blurry target across the room.  
  
*You like Goku. You're with Goku. Vegeta means nothing to you. It was a one time thing and you regret it* Bulma told herself, as she bit her lip nervously. Then thoughts of that afternoon with Vegeta came rushing into her mind. He had been so sweet, so gently, yet raw and animalistic at the same time. His lips kissed softly, but his eyes raged with passion. Bulma placed her hand on her neck and rubbed it just above her collarbone. He had bitten her. She could still remember the look on his face when he brought his head back up, mouth dripping with her blood. He hadn't looked like Vegeta at all, and yet his face looked the same. It was as if another man had taken over his body for a brief moment. Little did she know she was closer to the truth than she thought. True, no person had taken over his body. His instincts had, and they compelled him to mark his territory, claim her as his own.  
  
"Vegeta," she whispered, lying back and closing her eyes.  
  
  
  
---Chapter 7!! Sorry it took so long for me to update, but hey! I have a life besides fics!! Ok, no I don't. But still! I have to share my computer (. Oh, sorry about the Chi-Chi kissing Vegeta thing too. It gave me a bad mental picture. Eep!  
  
REVIEW!!!!! :D 


	8. Vegeta's Little Secret

Bulma opened her eyes slowly, squinting at the sunlight that came peeking in through the curtains. She glanced over at the clock, 10:38 AM it read. "Oh Kami…" she moaned, placing her hand on her forehead. "I over slept." She flopped back on the bed, covering her head with a pillow. "I don't care…"  
  
NOON-  
  
"Bulma," whispered a deep voice in her ear.  
  
"What?" she mumbled, swatting at them.  
  
"Come on. Its time for lunch." They slid their hand under her back and pushed her up right. She rubbed her sleepy eyes with balled fists, then focused on the person who'd woken her up.  
  
"Goku?" she asked in surprise. "How'd you get in?"  
  
"18 let me in. I came to get you and take you out to lunch. But I doubt we'll have time now."  
  
"I'm tired," she whined, trying to lay back down, but Goku had a firm hold on her back.  
  
"No no. Come on." He pulled her up out of bed, and shock her holding her arms to gain her full attention.  
  
"Alright. I'm up!"  
  
"Ok now. I'll take you to the bathroom for a shower." He kissed her forehead lovingly, then picked her up gently. She rested her head comfortably on his shoulder as he carried her to the bathroom. She was nearly asleep by the time they made it there. "Bulma, wake up," he said, setting her on the counter next to the sink.  
  
"I am awake," she nearly hissed. She was definitely not a morning person.   
  
"Come on Bulma," he urged, placing a hand on each of her knees. She glanced up at him wearily. He starred back down at her, eyes now fixed with hers. His hands trembled on Bulma's legs, and he brought them around to her back, pulling her toward him. Their lips met awkwardly. It was their first real kiss. Bulma slid her hands from the cold counter to Goku's warm rock hard chest. Then suddenly, in the midst of their kiss, she pulled away. It wasn't the kiss itself, but who she was kissing. The kiss was perfect, rough but tender at the same time. But it felt as though she was kissing her brother or that the kiss should be with someone else. Neither of them had to say a word. He'd felt it too. "Umm…" He looked away, putting his hands in his pockets. "I'll…see you…later…umm…Bye." Bulma watched him leave, then just starred at the door a moment after he was gone.   
  
*Why was that so weird!?* she thought, whipping her mouth off, as though Goku had some sort of disease. "I guess he's not for me…" she sighed, pulling her shirt off and hopping off the counter. She looked at herself in the mirror a moment. Her eyes began to water. *Why am I crying!?* Tears spilled from her ocean blue eyes and down her soft pinkened skin. She whipped them away quickly, and mustered up the best scowl she could for herself. She was supposed to be strong. She hadn't cried since the first time she found out Yamcha cheated on her back in ninth grade. Then suddenly someone else popped into her head, out of no where. Vegeta. It didn't make any sense to her. "This school is bringing out the worst in me," she said, glaring at her reflection angrily.   
  
She took an extra long shower and by the time she was dressed and ready, it was seventh period. She traipsed down the hall to the main office. Once inside she had to wait for what seemed like forever until someone even acknowledged her. "Miss Briefs," she the secretary, almost in a scolding tone. "You haven't been to any of your classes today."  
  
"Yes I'm aware," she huffed annoyed. "I came down to get a pass to seventh."  
  
"And why should you be issued one?" the woman asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Because I was sick this morning so I stayed in my room. Ask 18, she was there."  
  
"Well in a case like that you are to report to the infirmary immediately."  
  
"Give me a break lady. I'm new here. How was I supposed to know that?" The secretary gasped, then glared down at Bulma who was still sitting in a chair in front of her desk.   
  
"Excuse me!! You need to learn some manners young lady!!" she hissed, slamming her palms on the desk and leaning forward.   
  
"Yeah. Can I have my pass now?" She was beginning to grow increasingly annoyed with the slow pace for the old woman.   
  
"Of course. To the principal's office!" She roughly scribbled some words on a slip of paper then slapped it down on the desk.   
  
"Fine with me. I hate drama class," Bulma said with a wicked smile, grabbing the pass and crumbling it in her hand.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Chi-Chi curled up on the couch next to Vegeta, rested her head on his lap. He cringed slightly, but let her anyway. Goku, who was at the other end of the couch, glanced at them out of the corner of his eye. Ever since that awkward kiss with Bulma, he'd done nothing but think about Chi-Chi. He thought they'd really connected on their first date. But then she said it wasn't going to work. He'd liked her a lot, but didn't say anything because she went after another guy almost instantly, and now she was with Vegeta. He sighed deeply, then stood up and headed for the door.  
  
"Where are you going Kakarot?" Vegeta asked, turning his head back.  
  
"Around," he said, looking to the floor. Without another word, he slipped out the door and was gone.   
  
"Finally," Chi-Chi huffed, sitting up and sliding over. "I thought he'd never leave."  
  
"When are you leaving?" he asked rudely, snatching the remote from her hands.   
  
"Now," she spat, jerking out of her seat and stomping out of the room. Vegeta simple smirked and eased into a comfortable position on the couch. He loved having that effect on people.   
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Bulma glanced her the clock wearily. 11:57 PM. She'd been doing homework for hours. Its not that it was difficult, but she just had so much. You weren't allowed to do homework in detention, so she had even less time for it.   
  
"That's it!" she yelled, throwing her math book on the floor. "I'm sick of this shit!" She threw several more books and notebooks in various directions, nearly hitting 18 in the head, who was sitting on her bed next to Bulma's.  
  
"Watch it," 18 growled, pushing the unwanted science book off her bed.   
  
"Sorry," she sighed, putting her head in her hands. "I guess I'm just stressed over other things…"   
  
"What's up?" 18 asked with concern, setting her binder down and shoving her pencil behind her ear.   
  
"Nothing…" She turned away from her friend, and starred out the window at the people outside. Their room was on the side of the building facing the main courtyard, so people were always out there.   
  
"Vegeta huh?" Bulma nodded solemnly, ringing her hands over and over in her lap. "What happened now?"  
  
"Nothing…" she sighed, more deeply this time. "I…I hate him…but…I can't stop thinking about him…Its like I need him to survive or something…Like I'm connect to him…I can't explain it…"  
  
"Well," 18 said, standing up then taking a seat next to Bulma. "I don't think you need him. You just like him a lot and only think you need him. It's a crush. It'll pass. Don't worry. Its happened to the best of us."  
  
"Yeah I know…But its different somehow. I feel like if I don't have him I can't breath…" 18 simply hugged her torn friend to her. There was nothing else she could say. She just had to let Bulma deal with this on her own. There was nothing she could do about it, she couldn't decide for her.   
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Vegeta tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't fall asleep. It was like some outside force was intentionally keeping him awake for some reason. Like he needed to do something important, he just didn't know what exactly.   
  
He propped himself up on his elbows and gazed across the room. Chi-Chi, who hadn't talked to Bulma since there fight, was still staying there and asleep on the couch. Goku, in the next bed, was sound asleep. As was Krillin, in another bed over. 18 would have most likely been there as well, if it wasn't for Bulma back in their room. She usually stayed the night with Krillin. Pure white moonlight shined in through the window, and a cool breeze swept in, brushing softly against his face. It was a soothing feeling, on his warm skin. "Fuck this," he huffed, swinging his legs over the bed and standing up. He slipped on his shoes, then walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a quick drink, then was out the door.   
  
The cool autumn breeze was even more refreshing once he was outside. He slowly wandered around the main courtyard, kicking at a few loose stones here and there. Something was definitely not right, and it was eating away at him. He hadn't felt this out of place since his father died when Planet Vegeta blew up, and he was forced to come to earth with his older brother. Though he was only two years old at the time, he remembered it perfectly. His brother had never been a passionate fighter though very strong, and when they came to earth, instead of conquering it, he decided to live there, among the people as one of them. He'd even tried to remove his tail, though Vegeta protested 'til he was blue in the face. So as a result, he had to wear baggy clothes all the time to hide the un-human appendage. When him and Bulma had slept together that afternoon, he demanded to be on the bottom, covering his tail with his back. She'd almost seen it a few times, though he was quicker than her eyes.  
  
Vegeta sighed deeply. He hated the earth. The inhabitants were weak and useless. He wished he were back on Vegeta, or that he could at least blow a few major cities to rubble. But that was completely out of the question. Though his brother generally didn't fight, he was naturally powerful. More powerful than Vegeta, even with all his training. He glanced up at the full moon, then to his tail. It was the only thing, aside from his power, that was still Saiyan. And his own flesh and blood had tried to take that away from him. He didn't respect him or have honor for their lost kingdom. He clenched his fists in anger, to the point where his knuckles were white. *He's no brother of mine!* he thought, his energy level raising rapidly. The only reason he even listened to him was his power, otherwise he'd kill him, destroy earth, then go off into space, looking for trouble.  
  
He had to act like an earthling, a weakling. It disgusted him to his very core. All he really had now was his pride and angry Saiyan attitude. No one understood him, and the only ones who could either didn't care or were too brainless to understand. He felt so, dirty. He was a prince, but now where was he? Reduced to a simple earthling, going to High School and what not. He had gotten used to the life though, no matter how much he resisted. Some of the things on earth he did enjoy, but most he could do without.  
  
He sighed again. It was no use getting mad over this over and over again. He couldn't change his fate, so why try? He relaxed, letting his power level drop back to normal. He was ready to turn around and go back inside, when he heard a faint sound. He turned on his heel sharply and noticed something in the distance. Someone to be more precise.   
  
"What are you doing out here?" he demanded of the blue haired girl he'd just approached from across the lawn. Bulma.  
  
"I can be out here if I want to," she hissed back, not looking up at him, hurt evident in her strained voice. "What are YOU doing out here?"  
  
"I can be out here if I want to," he said mockingly, taking a seat next to her on the bench.   
  
"Please just go away Vegeta. I'm really not in the mood for you. I'm upset enough as it is," she sighed, curling herself up into a ball. He growled angrily at her. How dare she tell him what to do!?  
  
He calmed himself, so not to hurt her, and relaxed. He let his thoughts wander a moment, thinking of ridiculously irrelevant things, then settled on the sobbing mess beside him. *What's wrong with her?* he thought, suddenly letting his curiosity get the best of him. "What's wrong woman?" he tried his best to sound concerned, but only got her more angry.  
  
"Why the hell do you care!!?" she yelled, her face now inches away from his. "Why do I even bother!? Just leave me alone!! Go fuck Chi-Chi!!" He smirked at this.  
  
"Jealous?" he asked, his smirk widening.   
  
"Jealous!? Jealous!?" she hissed, knowing that's exactly why she was upset. She stood, glared at him angrily, then stomped off in the direction away from the school.   
  
"Where are you going!!?" he yelled running after her. "This isn't over!" He caught up to her, grabbed her arm, and pulled her to stop.  
  
"Oh? Its not? Well I believe I just ended it. Good night Vegeta." She jerked her arm from his grasp, and continued on her path to wherever she was going.  
  
"No its not!! Not until I say it is!!" He was furious. He ran at her, tackling her to the ground. She scratched and punched at him, but it was no use. He was just too strong for her. She laid back on the moist grass, glaring up at him. "Do I have your attention now?" he asked, returning her angry glare.  
  
"Whatever," she huffed, squirming uncomfortably under the full weight of his body.   
  
"I'll take that as a yes…You know what woman, you really should watch your mouth," he scolded, still glaring at her. "I was all ready to actually listen to you, find out what was wrong with you, for some reason I actually cared. But then you had to go get all bitchy on me and add to the bad mood I was already in. Not smart woman, not smart. Ok…Now you are going to tell me, whether you want to or not, what the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"No…You don't care and I don't want to tell you. So unless you want to stay here all night, I suggest you let me go." Her eyes narrowed more, and her anger was increasing by the second.   
  
"Just tell me so we can both go back to bed." He was growing increasingly impatient.   
  
"Fine…But you better not bother me for the rest of my life." He nodded in agreement, though he knew subconsciously that was going to be impossible. Something was compelling him to be with her and stay with her. He thought back to the afternoon they were together, when he'd bitten her. He'd have to talk to his brother about that. "Its you ok? I hate you so much!! What the hell did you do to me that day!? You bit me!" His eyes narrowed at her, then a small smirk graced his perfect features.  
  
"That's all?" he asked, not impressed. "Oh woman, I thought you had a real problem." He sat back, taking his weight off her. He plopped down in the grass, holding himself up with his arms.  
  
"That's all!? That's all!? You bit me you jerk!!" she screamed, rubbing her neck.  
  
"Calm down Onna," he hissed, not taking his eyes off her. "It was a spur of the moment thing…Er…Instinct…I-"  
  
"Instinct!? What the hell are you talking about!? We're not on the Discovery Channel!" She took a deep breath, and was going to continue on her rampage, then he reached over and clamped his hand over her mouth.  
  
"If you quiet down, I'll explain everything to you…Well, everything that I can. Of course I don't even know why I'm going to tell you this…I guess it has something or another to do with me biting you…" He paused a moment, then began his story. He told her all about Saiyans and Planet Vegeta, and how he was the crowned Prince, since his older brother was denied the thrown for certain reasons. He explained about the explosion and how his brother had brought him to earth to live out their lives among the people. Goku, or Kakarot as he kept saying, had already been there when they arrived. The entire time he told his story, Bulma's eyes never seemed to blink or focus on anything aside from Vegeta. She couldn't, and further more, didn't want to believe that what he was saying was true. It was too bizarre, and far too complicated for her liking.  
  
"How…How do you expect me to believe all that?" she asked, slightly confused and slightly angry at his ridiculous excuse. "I mean…You said Sai…Sai-"  
  
"Saiyans."  
  
"Yeah, you said Saiyans have tails. And I know for a fact that you do not have one. I mean, I saw you naked!" Vegeta only smirked at her then stood and turned around so his back was to her. He pulled down his pants just enough so the root of his tail was exposed, then it wiggled its way into the open. Bulma gasped and fell back, but caught herself with her hands. She couldn't believe it. It was brown and furry, much like a dog's or a monkey's. It twitched around in the air freely, almost appearing to be happy to not be so confined anymore. She reached out and touched the outer most hairs lightly, then quickly snapped her arm to her chest. "It feels so real," she gasped, eyes wider than ever.  
  
"That's because it is Onna," he growled, his tail reacting by swishing around in agitation. "See." He grabbed her hand, forcing her to grab around the middle of it. "Ok, now pull. But not hard!" he warned, eyeing her as she did was he said.  
  
"Its…Its…attached! Its real!" she squealed, backing up a few feet. "You…You…You're an alien!!" She tried to scramble to her feet and ran, but Vegeta was too quick for her and had her pinned under him in seconds.  
  
"Shut up and listen to me!" he ordered, and she immediately ceased her screaming and cowered. "I'm the same person…er…I'm still Vegeta. You just know something new about me. Now if I let you go, do you promise not to scream or run away?" She nodded reluctantly, and he eased himself off her.  
  
"I can't believe this…This can't be real," she mumbled to herself, holding her head in her hands. "You and Goku aliens…No…This is all a nightmare, I'll wake up and OUCH! Vegeta! Why the hell did you pinch me!?"  
  
"So you felt it?"  
  
"Yeah, what's your point?"  
  
"Its not a dream…and you're acting normal around me again," he said with a smirk. "See, still me." She gave him a funny look, then let a small smile creep onto her face.  
  
"Yeah…I guess you're right…" she sighed heavily, still a bit shaky from all the new information. "So, about this bite?"  
  
"I don't know…I'll have to ask my brother…He'd know."  
  
"How about we go do that now? I'm not going to sleep tonight knowing all this stuff." Vegeta just shrugged his shoulders, then scooped her into his arms. "What the hell are you doing!??"  
  
"Woman, as I explained I can fly. So just calm down and we'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Fly!? With you!? I don't know Veg-" Before she could finished her sentence, he took off into the night sky, her clutching his neck and screaming at the top of her lungs. Little did they know they'd both be ten times more hysterical after they learned what the bite meant.  
  
  
  
---Chapter 8!! Wow! I actually got it posted…Didn't think I was going to continue on with this fic. I just didn't like writing Vegeta and Goku as Saiyans in High School. I couldn't figure out how to do it right. But I think after reading some other fics, I'm on the right track. I hope I did it right…Eep! Give me suggestions!! Please! :P Oh and sorry to all of you who've when waiting for me to update. But you're lucky I even did, heehee! :D I hope you enjoyed it!! Who knows when the next chapter will be out…but its definitely not going to take as long to get out as this one did ^_^  
  
REVIEW!!!!!! :D  
  
Next time: Bulma and Vegeta arrive at Vegeta's brother's house and get some life altering information. 


	9. Mood Swings

Bulma had long since ceased her screaming, figuring it would change nothing. She clung to Vegeta's neck, and would have most definitely choked him to death, if he had not been a Saiyan. Though he had to admit, that with a lot of training and hard work, she could be as strong as a low class warrior. His brother had told him numerous stories of the wars that happened all over the planet, almost constantly. And there was good reason of course. Planet Vegeta was well known for purging and destroying planets for their our profit, or sometimes even simply for sport.  
  
"Are we almost there?" Bulma whispered hoarsely into Vegeta's ear. Her head was forced into the crook of his neck, her eyes closed as tightly as she could get them.  
  
"Woman, relax. I told you already, I'm not going to drop you," he sighed in annoyance, trying to pry her from his shoulder, and force her to look at the landscape passing swiftly below. "And open your eyes."  
  
Slowly she loosened her grip around his neck, letting herself lean back slightly, onto Vegeta's awaiting arms. She looked up at him, his eyes transfixed on the sky ahead, though he knew she was starring at him. He glided one hand around to her stomach, then in one quick motion, far too fast for Bulma to notice as it was happening, he turned her over and wrapped his arms around her waist. She gasped, closing her eyes tightly. They were so far above the ground that some clouds were below them.  
  
"There's nothing you should fear, woman. You're safe." His voice was neither soothing nor sweet, though that was obviously the idea behind his statement. Slowly and with hesitation, she finally pried open her eyes, and was amazed at what lay before her.  
  
"Its so beautiful from up here," she sighed, easing into Vegeta's now loose embrace. The view gave her such a euphoric feeling, that worrying about plummeting to her death had completely escaped her mind. All the mountains, streams, rivers, lakes, and forests for miles were stretched out before her, seeming to show off their beauty. She never could have imagined something so wonderful in all her dreams. It was still so hard to believe that any of this could possibly be true. But then a thought struck her, almost forcefully, as if being thrown at her from someone else, and she nearly dropped out of Vegeta's arms. His reflexes caught her though before she even knew anything could be wrong, so the almost fatal fluke went unnoticed. *Earthlings can't be the only intelligent life in the universe!* she thought shamefully, a frown forming on her lips. She had been so selfish to think that there was an endless universe out there, but only the Earth had inhabitants. Suddenly everything didn't seem so far fetched, and she relaxed completely against Vegeta's chest, taking in all the beautiful scenery. Though didn't have as long as she would have wished, for Vegeta began to descend to the earth, having spotted their destination.  
  
Vegeta's brother lived some three or four cities over from the city in which their school was located. Hence the reason for flight rather than taking a car. His house, well more like castle, was set in a secluded area deep in an evergreen forest, so far in the country that no phone or cable lines ran out there. The building was far far larger than Bulma's home at Capsule Corp., about four or five times its size and height. Its outer walls were made entirely of gray stones, with an enormous wooden door at the front, giving it an unmistakenable medieval appearance. Its windows were twice as tall as Bulma, all stained glass, though none having images of saints or church-like things that are normally on such windows. Instead they were of gorgeous men and women, all wonderfully built, with beautiful faces and jet black hair and ebony eyes. Though one window inparticular stuck out, having a figure standing, hands on their hips, head held high with pride and honor. She couldn't distinguish whether this was a male or female, though she doubted it was made to resemble more of one than the other. Its hair and eyes were what made it so much more noticeable than the others, which she guessed was the point of it, not the beings' gender. The hair was golden blonde, looking almost as if was glowing. The eyes, a beautiful blue green color, set in the direction of the sky, as if looking directly at anyone would bruise their pride and make them less glorious. He/She had the appearance of what a God/Goddess was pictured as in all the books Bulma had read on them, being fascinated with the subject. Though this was also extremely unlike any God/Goddess at the same time. Its stature gave her the feeling that if this being were real, they would be arrogant and rude, much like the alien that was holding her tightly to his chest, as they floated to the ground.  
  
"You like his home I take it," Vegeta said as they touched down, and he released her, though she stayed against him.  
  
"Its…Its…" She paused, searching for just the right word, but found not a single one that could describe how great this work of art really was. "I love it," she settled for, now taking a few steps forward and turned around. "Who is the figure with the blonde hair?" He gave her a questioning look, then folded his arms over his chest, and smirked.  
  
"He is the Legendary Super Saiyan," he answered, arrogantly referring to the genderless being as male. "He is what I am to become." Again he laid emphasis on the word 'he'.  
  
"Super Saiyan…Hmm…" She pondered this a moment, opened her mouth, then closed it again. She wanted to question him about it, maybe even take him to see her dad and have tests done. But then all at once, a thousand images of alien movies bombarded her brain. *No…That's too cruel, even to consider…Besides…He's human enough! I mean no one has the slightest idea!*  
  
"Something bothering you?"  
  
"No, its nothing…Can we go see your brother?" she asked, suddenly remembering why they'd come here, and was eager to find out her fate. Vegeta simply nodded, taking her around the waist and leading her to the front door. She smiled dumbly, shyly starring at the ground as it moved beneath her, like a scared girl on her first date. Before they were ten feet from the door, it suddenly began to creak, and the huge wooden doors slowly opened, revealing the man Bulma had seen at the school's orientation.  
  
"What are you doing here Vegeta?" the older version of himself asked, scowling down at him. "And who is this!?"  
  
*Well he sure as hell is Vegeta's brother* Bulma thought, cowering slightly when he pointed a finger at her. "I'm Bulma," she whispered, glancing up at him, then back at the ground.  
  
"Quit with the Earthling act Tomacasa!" Vegeta boomed, getting in his face. "I've told her everything about Saiyans that I could, I need some information from you."  
  
"Whoah, wait one second! You told her, an earthling, about our race? What the hell possessed you to do such a thing!!?"  
  
"I had to!"  
  
"Why!?"  
  
"I don't know! I felt like she needed to know! That's why we're here!" Suddenly Tomacasa's face fell from angry to shocked.  
  
"You mean to tell me you…you…" He leaned over to Bulma, brushing the hair away from her neck, exposing Vegeta's bite mark. "Oh Vegeta…You're far too young for this…" he murmured, taking his head in his hands.  
  
"For what?" they asked in unison.  
  
"Come inside. You're definitely going to need to sit down. Especially you Vegeta." He turned and walked away from them, back into the house, expecting them to follow, which they did. Vegeta still had his arm around her waist, compelled to hold her closer.  
  
They sat on a large black leather couch just around the corner from the door. They weren't in the living room, any of the living rooms in the castle. It was more of what was used as a waiting room back when castles were common homes. Vegeta fidgeted nervously, knowing this information was going to change his life. "Vegeta, please, you're making me nervous," Bulma said soothingly, rubbing his back in small warm circles.  
  
"Ok, there's no use in dragging this out and killing you both with anticipation…" He paused, thinking for the exact words. "When Saiyan males feel the urge to take a mate…er…wife so to speak, they will bite her on the base of the neck. Its like asking for their hand in marriage, well that's what it's the equivalent to on this planet…A bond is formed between the two, though is only one-sided until the female returns the gesture…Males cannot survive being part of a one-sided bond. They become weaker and weaker, until they eventually die…Do you understand?" he asked, biting his nails nervously.  
  
Vegeta sat, clutching both of Bulma's hands tightly, eyes bugged out of his skull. Bulma's mouth was parted slightly, but other than that, she was completely calm. She was more shocked that the news didn't shock or frighten her, as it had Vegeta. "Yes, I understand," she finally said, nodding her head. "Vegeta? Are you ok?"  
  
"Give him a minute," Tomacasa suggested, taking a seat in the chair beside the couch, on Bulma's side.  
  
"So, all I have to do is bite him in return, and we're bonded?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"Eternally…" he whispered, as if saying it louder would make Bulma's reaction louder. She raised an eyebrow at him, then pursed her lips rather tightly.  
  
"Forever?…" She looked over and Vegeta, smiling when she saw he was still starring blankly ahead. She couldn't believe how calm she was being about the whole thing, how right it all felt that that's what she should do. She should bite his neck, drink his blood, become bonded to him forever. It was like she had the Saiyan instincts and Vegeta was the scared earthling. "I can live with that," she said after a while, smiling again.  
  
"You're so calm," Tomacasa said in awe. "I would think a young woman of your age and race would faint from such information. Its overwhelming! Its unfair!…to ask you something of such commitment and depth at such a young age! You have so much more to experience! Vegeta was foolish! He-"  
  
"Please, calm down," Bulma urged, taking one hand away from Vegeta to set on his leg. "You're hysterical and Vegeta's apparently turned to stone. I'm the one with the most at stake, and I'm perfectly calm…Tomacasa, please, trust your instincts…" He looked up at her, amazed at how calm he'd become with just the few words she spoke. He smiled weakly at her. She truly was an amazing creature. He could see why Vegeta chose her. Then suddenly she frowned, and growled in a low tone at herself then stood and stomped out of the room. Tomacasa was compelled, in a brotherly way, to go after her and find out what was wrong.  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
"What!?" she hissed, slamming her fist on the nearby wall in the hallway.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing! Leave me alone!" she growled, holding up an arm, warning him not to come any closer. "This is so ridiculous," she mumbled to herself. "I don't care about Vegeta, or his feelings for me, or that dumb bond! I don't know what came over me in there, but that's not me! I don't want anything to do with that alien or you!" Somewhere in her outburst she started addressing the words at Tomacasa ( I hope you all are catching on to what's happening, cause I'm not going to explain it :P).  
  
"Bulma!" he screamed suddenly, grabbing her arms and throwing her against the wall, almost forgetting how much stronger he was than her. "I have no tolerance for pitiful, sniveling people like you!" He took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself, though it only seemed to get him more worked up. "I denounced my race and lived as an Earthling so I wouldn't be like all the rest of the arrogant Saiyans! I wanted to be different! I wanted to be like an Earthling!" He sighed, releasing her from his grasp and shaking his head. "But now I find Earthlings are no different aside from strength. They're just as arrogant and selfish as Saiyans!"  
  
"I refuse to change my beliefs and personality just to suit you and that, that…that barbarian!" she screamed, not at all intimidated by Tomacasa. "I don't know what that bite did to me and why I'm feeling so…strange, but I won't let it control me, you hear!? I won't let men control me any longer! I don't care if he's going to die! I don't want to see you or him ever again!"  
  
"I don't care if you'd rather see my brother die than become his mate! You WILL bite him and make a bond! Or I will personally destroy you!" he boomed, grasping her around the throat and lifting her off the ground.  
  
"I-" she gasped, but that's all she could manage before her breath was completely cut off. She tried desperately to free herself, scratching and clawing at his hand and arm, though with no luck, not even a whisper of a hope that she would get free.  
  
"Now listen good, Earthling!" He studied her face, calculating how long he could hold her such a way before her heart stopped. "That bite did nothing more than bring out the good in you! The reasoning! Everything you should be, but obviously are not!" On that note he opened his head and watched with fascination as her body fell to the floor, limp and heavy. He fought the smirk that was pulling at his lips, refusing to enjoy the rush he'd just received from nearly cutting her life short. It was his Saiyan nature, after all, to feel such a way after a kill. Or in his case, a near kill. "Are you ready to talk, calmly, like an Earthling should?"  
  
She just nodded, jerking to her feet and backing up.  
  
"You're a tough girl, aren't you?"  
  
"I like to think so," she spat, crossing her arms.  
  
"Of course," he laughed, imitating her position. "As are all Saiyans. Males, females, children."  
  
"What's the point?"  
  
"When a Saiyan male bites a female blood isn't the only fluid exchanged. From-"  
  
"What!? You mean he put something in me!?"  
  
"Quiet!" he snapped, pointing a finger at her. She stiffened immediately, not wanting to be back in his painful grasp. "That's better…Now, as I was saying. From the male's fangs a hormone is released, directly into the female's bloodstream. That hormone causing her to become…nicer, I suppose is the word for it." Bulma opened her mouth, a determined look on her face, though closed it as he raised his hand. "Before you ask, the purpose of the hormone is to make the female more motherly. Otherwise they're likely to have the child then desert it."  
  
"So I'm not myself because of some alien hormone that Vegeta put in me!?"  
  
"…Yes…"  
  
"But, when does it go away!?"  
  
"Well, as you can see, you're easily combating the hormone. You didn't notice it much before, because it unfortunately gives the receiver false happiness. But don't worry about that, that's only temporary."  
  
"When does it go away!?"  
  
"Easy!" he demanded, holding his hands up, almost defensively. "It goes away after the birth of your first child."  
  
"What!? I have to have a baby!?"  
  
"What!?" Vegeta's voice suddenly boomed, causing both Bulma and Tomacasa's heads to snap and face him.  
  
  
---Chapter 9!! Weeeeeeee! :P I know, I know, I'm horrible at updating soon and I made the chapter really short. But hey, at least I got it out, you know? And besides, I really didn't know how to continue, this story keeps giving me the worst writer's block. Its awful! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next time: Vegeta and Bulma try desperately to find a way out of the bond… 


	10. Tomacasa

Last time: "Easy!" he demanded, holding his hands up, almost defensively. "It goes away after the birth of your first child." "What!? I have to have a baby!?" "What!?" Vegeta's voice suddenly boomed, causing both Bulma and Tomacasa's heads to snap and face him.  
  
*******************************  
  
It took hours for Tomacasa to calm the Saiyan Prince and his pseudo mate to a reasonable talking volume. Neither could, nor wanted to, grasp the idea that he'd laid before them. Them parents together? It was absurd to even think. They hardly could stand to be near one another as it was. True, both had felt the urge to be with the other. But, after learning the reasoning behind it, grew furious at the trick their minds were playing on them.  
  
"Are you both ready to talk?" Tomacasa asked, glaring down at the teens he'd recently pinned to the floor, covering their mouths that had done nothing but scream.  
  
They glared up at him a moment, then reluctantly shook their heads. Neither wanted to cave, but they had no choice. Tomacasa wondered why they didn't want to be with one another, there had obviously been some kind of an attraction. They were so much a like, couples like that didn't just happen everyday. He pondered the idea for a split second that they could be the soul mates from old Saiyan legend, scrolls his non-Saiyan nanny used to read to him before Vegeta was born. He was not allowed to see his real parents unless there was an extreme emergency, for he'd refused fighting, much to the astonishment of all the royals, and his name was changed, his title stripped. The legend, written by a Saiyan much like himself, told of a pair of soul mates that would over come all boundaries and end up together, and remain with an unbroken bond of love beyond death. And the amazing thing about the supposed soon to be couple, was that one was a Saiyan, of royal blood, and the other was alien. The Saiyan who wrote such things was executed within a year of being found out, to write things of that manner was blaspheme. The only reason his scrolls were still around, was that maids, such as Tomacasa's, had stolen them from the Saiyan royal vault and hid them until another like the writer came into being. These readings with the ex-prince were of course in secret, he never spoke of them to a soul, only carried the information, and other things read to him, with him wherever he went.  
  
He shook his head suddenly, after going into a daze. This couldn't be that couple, there was no love. In order for the legend to come true, Vegeta would have to admit, if only to himself, that he was in love with her. And he only way Tomacasa would know that information is when and if the bite mark on their necks never faded, at all.  
  
An irritated puff of warm air on Tomacasa's hand brought him back to reality.  
  
"No yelling," he demanded, picking himself up to his feet and taking a seat on the couch. "Now why don't you want to be together?"  
  
"He's su-"  
  
"How c-"  
  
"Its my t-"  
  
"Shut yo-"  
  
"SILENCE!" Tomacasa screamed, sending a threatening glare their way. "One at a time." He turned to Bulma. "You first."  
  
"Think about it," she huffed, crossing her arms. "Would you want to spend eternity with that?" She wrinkled her nose disgustedly and turned her head away from Vegeta.  
  
"Watch it w-"  
  
"Vegeta, if you don't bite your tongue this instant, you'll be at the Saiyan reunion!" His mouth slowly closed, an angry glare seeming to burn holes through Tomacasa's skull. "Continue," he said, motioning to Bulma.  
  
"I'm waiting for you to answer me."  
  
"No, I would not want to spend eternity with him, but that's me, not you. What do you want? And don't think about the anger right now, the confusion, or anything else. Just..just listen to the strongest feeling you have." He was going to say 'Listen to your heart,' but a painful memory of speaking of love in the presence of Saiyan royals flooded his mind. He may have had a temper to combat Vegeta with, but, deep within him, he wanted what any ordinary being wanted. Love. To love another and be loved the same way in return. Though he had not found that being to claim as his own and spent the remainder of his eternal years with, he still wished for it. He never voiced himself around Vegeta, of course, his heart was too set of being a warrior, a well-breed, high-class, instinct-following Saiyan. There was no room for love in his mind, and no use for it for that matter. It just seemed weak to him, but Tomacasa understood where his feelings on the subject came from. He couldn't help it that they were raised differently. Hell, he wasn't even raised by his parents, or even Saiyans. He was useless in their eyes; therefore his Saiyan up-bringing didn't matter. He learned his natural born heritage from books and scrolls in the Saiyan library, a dusty mildew covered old dungeon room that only a handful of Saiyans ever stepped foot in. They hadn't the time for such things. But, being different from all the others, Tomacasa spent most of his time there. Studying, learning, indulging in the heritage and ancestry of his people, whom he greatly despised for many reasons. But they were still a fascinating race. He knew things about the Saiyan race that no King or Queen in centuries knew. He'd read every damn book in that place, every scrolls, every words ever written down and forgotten in that room. It was his sanctuary, it was his life. Which is probably why at his home on earth, he had one of the largest libraries in the world, collecting every book he could get his hands on. By trade he was an antiques dealer, one of the best on the planet, though he strictly remained anonymous to the public. Only the most renowned collectors and dealers knew his name.  
  
Flashback: (Tomacasa is 16 years old.)  
  
He'd just spent the entire night in the library, finishing an enormous leather bond book. But there was still so much knowledge for him to acquire. His parents, along with the rest of the royals, were attending a party in honor of a well-accomplished purge mission, conducted souly by the new crowned prince. His first ever. The party was dying down by now though, he assumed, so he wanted to quickly make it back to his room so to avoid confrontation with anyone he wished to steer clear of. He was known for doing that, avoiding everyone, suppressing his power level so that not even his father or mother could locate him. They hadn't the faintest comprehension of the extent of his true power, even he couldn't fathom its magnitude. But then again, he'd never really tried.  
  
"Tomacasa," his maid said sweetly as he entered his chambers, bent on getting a reasonable amount of sleep before his scheduled "re-training" secession with his master in the morning. He hated those things with a passion. The only purpose of them was to try and change his mind about his path in life, try and turn him into the warrior he did not wish to become. In all honesty, the reason behind his distain for fighting was his passion for life, all life. As soon as he'd been old enough to realize what his father wished of him, with all his training secession, he spoke his mind. Weeks later, his mother was pregnant with Vegeta. Tomacasa had "died" on his premier purging mission. The kingdom mourned his death for one day, had a burial, and forgot his name. He was never allowed out of the boundaries of the castle's walls, so why not make up a believable lie?  
  
"Yes Tsukiyama?" he replied respectfully, bowing in his own manner of greeting, something he'd read up on, an alien custom galaxies away. And oh did he love learning of alien races. Sometimes he would take month long trips to other planets, simply to read in their master libraries. Some planets, however, had several separate kingdoms, several rulers, so there was much more history and many more libraries for him to visit. Some planets had books and scrolls and tablets from other planets in other galaxies, sometimes galaxies only the ancients of their societies had been to.  
  
"Been in the book room again, haven't you?" she asked playfully, her voice holding a slight chuckle. She was a lovely being. Powder violet skin, deep blue hair that reached the floor when not pulled back, silvery eyes, and a few features that somehow connected her to the Saiyans. Her tail, a deep violet furry appendage, and her fangs, contractible mating tools. One of her great great great great ancestors had had Saiyan blood. The other part of her heritage was Ulmakina, a peaceful race inhabiting a planet in their solar system with a peace treaty with Planet Vegeta, one of very few.  
  
"Where else would I go?" the young Saiyan asked, raising an elbow slightly. "The training quarters?" It was his turn to laugh, something he was not used to doing, unless in the company of his maid. And even then he was quite uneasy about allowing himself to feel such away. He couldn't let his opinions on the Saiyan society be voiced, his parents would be furious.  
  
"Your father wishes for a word with you after the gala." Her tone held a note of apprehension, a hint of motherly concern.  
  
"About?" He tried not to sound nervous, though the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.  
  
"I'm not sure. Only that he said it was of importance. Did you free prisoners again?"  
  
"No mama," he sighed, recalling the grim cadaverous faces of the captured aliens in the basement dungeons. No being should be subject to anything so cruel. He almost wished he had freed them, his punishment had only been three months probation from the library and extra re-training. He would have to consider that.  
  
"So, my little Saiyan wonder," she said sweetly, coming up behind him and placing her hands on his shoulders, leaning forward to see his face. "What wonderful lost information did we learn this time?"  
  
"Did you know that three hundred years prior to now the Saiyan Queen was a half-bred Saiyan? She never bore a child though, so the blood line was not tainted."  
  
"Is that so?" Tsukiyama hummed, giving his shoulders a quick squeeze before she went about her duties in the room. She needed to prepare him for his talk with his father, dress him in formal Saiyan attire. "What became of her?"  
  
"Well, the King found out her origin soon after their marriage and had her beheaded."  
  
"My," she gasped, holding her hand of her mouth. She really wasn't all that surprised that the Saiyans would do such a thing, but it was still a shock nonetheless. "Did he re-marry?"  
  
"Tsurki, of course." He smiled at her, enjoying the way her face lit up at the sight of his brief happiness. She truly was an amazing beauty, a trait passed on to her daughter, a girl whom Tomacasa had grown rather fond of. "Where is Yasuko? I thought she was here today."  
  
"Oh right. Well, I think Isoshi is planet side, so she won't be visiting," she said, paying more attention to her tasks than the conversation at hand.  
  
"Oh," he sighed, bowing his head. Isoshi was young Yasuko's love interest, but Tomacasa was interested in Yasuko for love. They'd been the best of friends since as long as he could remember. It only made sense to him that they should end up together, but then Isoshi crash-landed on Planet Vegeta and Yasuko nursed him back to health. Their romance blossomed over a period of six months. Tomacasa had cursed the so called intruder up and down, feeling he had no right to take her from him after he'd been with her for so long. Well, not actually with her, but he certainly knew her better than anyone, save her mother. That was two years ago and still Tomacasa was bitter. But he never gave up hope for his lost love. He would have her some day, and they would be happy, he was sure of it.  
  
"Was there something you needed her for?"  
  
"No, just to meet with her. I haven't seen her in months."  
  
"Well, she is a busy girl, with her studies and all. You know that."  
  
"I know.." She didn't look up at him, her mind in another place, busily preparing things. But if she had, she would have seen the shield of hurt covering his deep onyx orbs. Tsukiyama had no comprehension of his feelings towards her daughter. The time they spent together was cherished by him, as her, though in entirely different ways. What he wouldn't give to hold her. Hold her the way Isoshi did. That loving protective hold that cannot be broken by but only pull at the arms. He wished for nothing more than to embrace her that way and be embraced by her with such loving force. If only his mouth didn't parch each time he opened it to speak his truth. "When do I meet with him?"  
  
"After the gala, my boy, like I've told you." She patted him lovingly on the head, messing up his silky black hair some. He paid no mind to the action though, she would fix him up before he left the room. "Now, hold your arms out, I want to see how this goes for you."  
  
"Miss, I'm to wear the wretched thing whether it compliments my colors or not. Please, just let me dress and be on my way. I wish to do some business before we meet."  
  
"Business?" she questioned, handing him the dark blue spandex suit, placing the somewhat heavy chest armor at his feet. She'd always insisted they remove the shoulder guards; they were silly to her, looked like wings and weighed him down.  
  
"Yes ma'am. Business." He ducked behind a semi-transparent screen, removing his clothes and pulling on the tough stretchy spandex outfit.  
  
"Of what kind?" She sat herself in a chair before the screen, where she always waited for him to approve of his attire.  
  
"My own kind," he answered quickly, avoiding the truth. He came out from behind the screen, grabbing the bulking armor and slipping it on over his head. Tsukiyama tossed him his royal necklace pendent, though he wasn't recognized as the crowned prince, he was still required to dress as him in meetings with the King and/or Queen.  
  
"Tomacasa," she said sternly, placing her folded hands on her knees. "You are not to leave this room until I know your business."  
  
"My business is my business lady. Please, let me keep it as such."  
  
"As your pseudo mother," she said, standing, grabbing his attention with her narrowed brows. "I have all the right to know where you go, your business, and your company. Now sir, unless you wish to not visit your bookery, I suggest the information is mine right quick."  
  
"I love thee good mother nurse," he whispered, kissing her cheek. "But my business is not for you to know just now."  
  
"Tomacasa, I demand y-"  
  
She fell towards the floor, missing its hard surface by a mere inch as a hand pulled her limp body upright against his. He'd struck the base of her neck, rendering her unconscious so he could go about his things uninterrupted. The prisoners he would free, his lady he would rescue from the iron hands of Isoshi, and a ship he would steal, bringing him and his happy love to a new world. He would not go to his father, he would not say farewell to his nurse. He wrote her a letter, explaining all he was to do, and left it on her bed stand.  
  
He hefted off the molded armor, throwing it aside and taking his packed bag. He had only an hour at most to carry out his task. Freeing the aliens would be no trouble; it was hardly a slight challenge to his wits the first time. Capturing the unaware mistress would prove only a bit more difficult; force might have to be used. But she would understand, he knew that. She must know his true feelings for her; he spoke of love to her on several occasions, staring deep into her aqua marine windows to her soul. The ship, that would be the challenge. The docking area was heavily guarded, only authorized personnel were aloud entrance. Not even he could go into the hanger, for royalty he was not recognized for. After he was behind the controls it would be a breeze. He'd located a small, secluded planet a galaxy over, few inhabitants, a brief home until a more permanent one was found.  
  
"Good-bye my mother," he said kissing her forehead lightly. He couldn't bare the pain of leaving her, but this he must do. If not, his fate would be sealed as a has-been prince of a murderous race, bound to love a mated woman.  
  
End Flashback:  
  
Tomacasa blinked several rapid times, sensing sudden movement before his eyes. Bulma, the aqua-eyed beauty, stood before him, snapping her fingers in front of his face. Her fire reminded him so much of his Yasuko, and especially her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" she spat, snarling at the alien man before her. "You just blacked out for five minutes."  
  
"Sorry milady, I was thinking."  
  
"Milady?" She arched an eyebrow at him. "What?"  
  
"Tomacasa, what's with you? That language was lost with our planet. Leave it buried," Vegeta growled warningly.  
  
"It was a language on this planet as well my brother. I wish to resurrect it some day."  
  
"Stop talking like that. We have more important matters than prattling on about the way you want to talk and what the hell made you go blank. I don't care. Just find us a way out of this."  
  
"Its quite simple," he sighed, pulling back from the teens, leaning against the nearest wall. "Since neither of you wish to be together, your bond can easily be broken."  
  
"How!?" Bulma burst, jumping slightly with excitement.  
  
"Well, in Saiyan matters, both couples would have to find alternate mates, and quickly. Within a few days of the biting. But, seeing as one of you is alien, Vegeta is souly responsible for finding a mate in place of you."  
  
"I will not mate!" Vegeta spat, curling his lip and wrinkling his nose at the idea.  
  
"Unless you wish to die or be bound by this lady, then I suggest you acquire yourself a new mate by the end of the present week."  
  
"I said stop talking like that. We aren't in the kingdom anymore! Besides, you never had any right to use such formal words! I was the crowded prince of Vegeta, not you!"  
  
"I was Prince Vegeta eight years before you!"  
  
"That's your fault, Tomacasa! Not mine! You were the moron who dared to disrespect and denounce the Saiyan race all for the purpose of your stupid feelings! So don't complain to me!"  
  
"Wait a minute!!" Bulma shouted, jumping in between the alien brothers. "What the hell are you two talking about!? I thought he was Tomacasa and you were Vegeta, Vegeta."  
  
"We are," they answered in unison.  
  
"I was born to the name of Prince Vegeta of Planet Vegeta," Tomacasa sighed, not wishing to re-enter his previous memory.  
  
"Then how come you're Tomacasa now?"  
  
"It's a long dreadful story milady, one of which I'm sure you're horrible little self would not want to be bored with."  
  
"Don't be so damn sure of yourself!"  
  
"Well, in that case, I do not wish to give forth my memories to you. They are my own and I wish to keep them as such. Vegeta may, if he chooses, tell you his own recollection of the situation. Though, I assure you, he will leave out much that will leave you quite confused. I suggest you not hear the tale at all, for you will become addicted and want to know much more, and that is something he cannot provide for you and something I will not."  
  
"And why is it so hard for you to just tell me? All I want to know is why you aren't considered the Prince of Vegeta when you were at birth."  
  
"You are quite certain that is all you wish to attain from my wisdom?"  
  
She nodded, glaring slightly at him. He was really starting to aggravate her.  
  
"Alright then, I'll give you the short cut. But, remember, I warned you. You will want to know more." He paused, then motioned for the teens to follow him into the dining room, just a few doors down the hall from where they stood. They did as requested, grumbling of course, and all were soon seated at an enormous oak dining table in a lavishing decorated room. The deep brown of the glazed wood complimented the rich green of the walls and chair cushions. "Are we listening?"  
  
"Yes," she groaned, propping her head up with her hand, her elbow resting on the table in a very unladylike manner.  
  
"Ok then." He looked at her, seeing for a moment a flash of Yasuko's beautiful face. How he wished to be in the same room as her, smell her flowery scent, gaze upon her gorgeous silky locks of royal violet hair. "When I was born, my parents were the King and Queen of Planet Vegeta. My birth name, as I've told you, was originally Prince Vegeta. I lived out exactly eight full years with that name and title, all the while training with my father and various trainers. I was becoming more and more powerful with each training cession. But then, when the day came for my first purging mission, I was horrified beyond belief and what I was made to do. My father came along with me on the trip, as he did with Vegeta on his eighth year as well. It was tradition..We landed some eleven hours after departing from Planet Vegeta, a small secluded yellow planet with extremely advanced technology called Ereskaian. I..I was not fully aware of my duties until only moments before we stepped off the ship..My father, he..he told me to kill any being I saw, brutally, for that's what he favored most. Then I was to steal anything of value from the deceased's homes. Men. Women. Children. Elders. Kings. Queens. All were to be destroyed, and most by my hands..After the first hundred or so I couldn't look at their faces anymore..But he forced me to, he forced me to kill without mercy, kill all I could until I could not any longer. I was to do only that in life and do it with precise and accuracy. He said it was an art and skill, something the finest warriors only dreamed of. And we were born with it naturally! What a horrible fate for a whole race of beings to possess!.." He looked towards the tabletop, starring blankly at his hands, hands which had killed hundreds of innocent unprepared beings. "..After that day, I swore to my father that not another being would be slain by my hands. He, of course, grew angry with me, screaming over and over again about how disrespectful I was, how disloyal to the race, how weak..When we arrived back on Planet Vegeta, I was stripped of my title and name, having it changed to that of which I possess now..Death was not an option for me, as I was soon to learn. I was too powerful a Saiyan to be killed off like cattle..They tried, up until the day our planet was destroyed by Freiza, to change my mind. I was forced to attended re-training cessions designed to brain-wash me into believing that what Saiyans did was right..Obviously none of that happened, and on the day of explosion, Vegeta was not of the planet and I barely escaped..I found him years later and brought him to Earth, finding its inhabitants humble and worthy of life.." He stopped there, feeling he had nothing more to say on the matter. Bulma simply starred blankly at him, not wanting to admit to herself that he was right, that she did in fact want to know more, much more. What his life was like up until then, what he went through, what the palace was like, everything that she knew he left out on purpose. But she dared not open her mouth and ask him, he would tell her what he told her before, that he would not tell her more. That it was his information, that she had no right to know or even ask.  
  
Bulma opened her mouth and narrowed her brows.  
  
"I told you you would want to know more."  
  
*******************************************  
  
----Chapter 10!!! Woohoo!! I'm finally getting into this damn fic again! Took me long enough, eh? Heehee. Well, hopefully the next chapter won't take so long. How do you Tomacasa's story so far? I have more for it, about Yasuko and stuff. And, of course, Bulma and Vegeta will be in it much more. And Goku and Chi-Chi, we need to check up on them, don't we? Heehee. Hope you liked what I got done.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next time: More of Tomacasa's story and some B/V action :P 


End file.
